Akatsuki no Hime
by kurohime1024
Summary: Hinata is traded to the Akatsuki for Naruto's saftey. Turns out, living with them isn't so bad. Re-done and rated for Hidan's mouth.
1. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry to all the people who story alerted this, and now everything's all wonky. It's just that, when I re-read the original _Akatsuki no Hime_, I was appalled by how inconsistent it was, and how silly some of the wording sounded in the beginning chapters.

So. I fixed what I didn't like about it, and now, I sincerely hope that you all didn't give up on me by now.

I really like the amount of people who added this story into their favorites, and an even greater thanks to all the people who reviewed.

All reviews are welcome, whether they are negative or positive, both help me in my writing, (though I do prefer the positive ones).

If there are any more problems with it, please let me know. I am working on a few other stories, so this one might be put on the back burner if it seems like people have lost interest and given up on it.

A sincere thanks to all the fans, whether they reviewed or not, because a story should have readers, don't you think? Without you all picking up my activity bar graph, I would of trashed this story when it was still in it's infancy, and none of the great ideas that have come to me since would have been created.

Please enjoy the improved version of my favorite of all the fan fictions I've written so far, _**Akatsuki no Hime**_**.**

3 Kurohime1024


	2. All grown up

Ok everyone. This is a revamping of this story, because not only is Fanfiction being a douche-bag, but, rereading this story, I've found it to have inconsistencies and tons of errors. Also, the beginning chapters are childish-sounding to me. Sorry if this is a bother. Please don't give up on this story! A story is nothing without readers to enjoy it.

Review are welcome, and flames are gathered to roast my marshmallows.

Akatsuki no Hime

**Hinata: **HIT ME AGAIN, TUBE SOCK!

**Kisame: **Uh, what?

**Hinata: **don't make me repeat mahself, yo!

**Kisame: **Sorry?

**Hinata**: you should be. *clears thought* Kisa-kun, would you be so kind?

**Kisame: **right, right. KuroHime1024 doesn't own Naruto, or anything else, because it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, not her.

**Hinata: **RIGHTO! Now, on with the story!

Light suddenly shone through Hinata's eyelids, making her groan and roll over. The light followed her. Annoyed, she cracked an eye open, just to snap it shut again. Looming over her was an angry looking Neji Hyuuga.

"What are you doing in my apartment? don't you have the courtesy to knock?" She snapped, eyes still shut. He chuckled darkly.

"I would of knocked, if you were _in _your apartment."

Hinata bolted up, but grabbed her head in pain. "What's the matter," he asked feigning concern, "rough night?" she shot him a glare, then looked around. She was sitting atop a pool table in one of the many bars she had visited lately. The place looked closed, so she sighed and lay back down .

'Get up." he ordered. Hinata didn't say anything, but her mouth switched in a smirk.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"You." she replied

"What the hell Hinata! You slept in a BAR! aren't you as disturbed by this as I am?"

"Obviously not," she said "now leave. Cant you see I'm hung over?"

He sighed. "The clan leaders are getting tired of you, do you know that? I was worried that they had finally gotten rid of you." his voice was sad, something rare for him, and it made Hinata open her eyes to look at him.

Neji had really grown up over the years. His smooth skin looked aged by training, but Hinata also knew it had something to do with him always worrying about her. His eyes, once so full of life, now looked at her sadly. Hinata felt a twinge of guilt then. He looked so beaten, and it was all her fault

"I'm so sorry Neji. I don't mean to make you worry." she said quietly, reminding him of the way she was before she was disowned. He just nodded, and held out a hand to help her off the table. She took it, but instead of him pulling her off, she pulled him on. He fell on top of her, flattening her to the table top. "You need to relax every once and a while, Neji." she whispered tauntingly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Neji stopped. He looked down at her. Her creamy skin, her splayed hair, her eager lips. He felt her body smashed against his, and he wanted desperately to feel even closer to her.

"You really shouldn't tempt me, Hime, you might just regret it." he said, and he, albeit reluctantly, got off of her and, pulling her up, both exited the dark bar out into the sunlight.

2 hours later

Hinata, having separated from Neji earlier, walked into her apartment feeling slightly better about her 'night out'.

She sighed. She was so close to losing it with Neji today, and she didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, they had been close since they were little, but, they weren't little anymore. She chuckled. Was there such a thing as a CILF? Cousin I'd like to fu-? Thinking about this kind of thing always brought her back to Kiba and Naruto. Sadly, Kiba was her first, making the special moment happen in his family's empty kennels. 'How special' she thought viciously. As for Naruto, he was still chasing around Sakura Haruno like a lost puppy. It wasn't entirely her fault, she was close to him and all, and she did grow into that forehead. Mostly, Naruto was to blame, being so caught up in her that he didn't even notice someone pining after him for years.

"Oh well." Hinata sighed with a smirk. "It's too late now."

Yes folks, little Hinata had grown up.

She had lost her stutter during the Chuunin Exams, when, none other than Sabaku no Gaara embraced her in friendship. Figuratively. (He doesn't like to be touched)

His reasoning for this was that they both had so few people that they could count on, and he sympathized with that, and soon, they became unlikely fast friends.

In the beginning, she was nervous around him. He was definitely scary, but after a while, that nervousness grew into a crush of some sorts. That crush, however, was crushed, when he admitted to having feelings for…who else…Naruto.

She sighed yet again. Thinking of him always made her heart ache, since he was all the way in Suna, and she was here, in the hell hole she called her life, not having seen him in about a month and a half.

_**Flashback**_**:**

I stood at the Konoha gates with misty eyes. The only person to make me feel that way, Gaara, stood in from of me, trying to mask his own sadness.

"How long will you be gone this time, Gaa-kun?" I ask in a watery voice.

He takes my face in his hands and looks directly into my pale opal eyes with his sea-green ones.

"Not long, Hime. Please don't cry. I feel bad as it is, leaving my best friend all alone." he smirked at me then, but I didn't blush like I would of years ago. Instead, I smirked back at him, muttering about him being a sappy idiot. He chuckled lightly, but became serious again.

"Hime, I want you to listen to me. I don't trust that bastard you call a father. I heard rumors that he's planning to disown you, turn you into a branch member, then kill you, and I'll be damned before I let that happen. Just watch your back, ok?"

With that, he kissed my forehead, then walked swiftly out the gate.

_**End Flashback**_**:**

Apparently, Gaara was a part time psychic, because no sooner had he left the village, did Hiashi formally disowned Hinata, cursing her and kicking her out of the Hyuuga estates. She was offered a place to stay in the Branch family homes, but, suspecting her father of assassination attempts, she politely declined. Having stashed a small fortune in an unknown bank account, she moved into a modest apartment downtown.

When asked for his reasoning in kicking her out, Hiashi explained that, although admitting she had grown much stronger, she was not suitable to be a Hyuuga leader.

Just thinking of the day of her denouncement made her want to punch something, so she lay down on her small, slightly yellowed couch and burrowed under her soft electric green blanket.

Turning on the small t.v, she was only half listening to the boring news people talk about unimportant things that didn't really concern her.

"God, your sleeping AGAIN!" questioned a surprised voice behind her.

Sitting up to glare at whoever dare to disturb her period of vegging out, she spied Neji with a perturbed look on his face.

He perched at the end of the couch, looking like some freaky kind of exotic bird.

"Go away. I don't wanna see you, birdie-boy." she muffled from underneath her warm blanket. Suddenly, the blanket was unceremoniously ripped from her grasp. She glared daggers at Neji, who just chuckled in response.

"Give me my blankie back, you jerk! I'm cold" she growled, trying to sound as menacing as possible, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone.

Sadly, the world hated her today.

"Get up. The Hokage wants to see you. Apparently it's very important." he said seriously.

"For what? I didn't do anything! And if I did, they cant prove anything, cuz I've got an iron clad alibi. They got nothing!" she said loudly as she stealthily groped for her blanket.

Pulling the fluffy material out of my reach, he stands up.

"I don't know, but your father does. I saw him on his way up to the Hokage office on my way here."

At this, Hinata can't help but feel a little nervous.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him to try something sneaky. Now go get dressed in something relatively nice. Unless you want to go in your pajamas. Wait, your lazy ass didn't even change into your pajamas!" he taunted at the end, probably hoping to take the edge off her current situation.

Sighing in defeat and grumbling about hangover pains, she sluggishly made her way to the bathroom.

20 minutes later

Stepping out of the steamy shower, she briskly dried off, and wrapped her body in a fluffy purple towel. Walking into her bedroom, she saw the outfit Neji picked out for her.

A black pair of cargo pants hung over the edge of the bed, with my favorite pair of black ninja sandals next to them. A purple halter top and elbow-length fingerless gloves also lay on the bed.

With a sigh, she pulled on her underwear and bra, then a short-sleeved mesh shirt before dressing in the outfit before her. Pulling her long indigo hair in a high ponytail with long bangs framing her face, she deemed herself ready to go.

Reentering the living room, she saw that Neji sprawled out on the couch.

"Get up, you lazy bastard. I'm ready to go." she said with a slight kick to his side.

"My, my, don't you look nice." he said, ignoring the fact that HE picked the outfit out in the first place, and he got up and lead the way out of the apartment.

Going up the stairs of the Hokage tower, they saw Shizune coming down the stairs looking slightly frazzled.

"You can go right on up, she's expecting you." she said nicely.

Hinata had always liked Shizune. She seemed like the type of person who could be the nicest person in the world, but wouldn't take any shit either. Hinata supposed that she had to be that way, having to work with Lady Tsunade and all.

Neji nodded and the pair swiftly ascended the stairs to the office at the top.

Stopping at the large, brown door, Neji knocked, and he received a stern sounding "come in". They both entered the Hokage's office and were shocked by what we found.

On one side of the blonde Hokage sat Hiashi and Hinabi Hyuuga. Together, they looked like twins, both grim and confident. Lady Tsunade sat at her desk tensely, and for once not surrounded by stacks of paperwork or empty sake bottles. Worried hazel eyes met Hinata's opal ones, and for a very good reason.

On the other side of the room sat two figures, both clad in the black and red clouded cloaks of the Akatsuki.


	3. What the WHAT?

Hey there, I gotta say, I love all you people who reviewed this story so far, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!

Me: erm, would one of you like to do the honors?

-silence-

Me: fine, I see how it is *pulls out wallet*

Kakuzu-sempaii- OOH! OOH! MEMEME! Kurohime1024 doesn't own Naruto, or anything else regarding it *holds out eager hands for wallet*

Me: *gladly gives it to him*

Kakuzu-sempaii- HEY! WTF, MAN! IT'S EMPTY!

Me: hmm, it's your problem now, hehe. Uh oh. *runs from angry old guy with strings*

Kakuzu-sempaii- I'M NOT OLD!

Hidan- like fuck your not. Yur like, 90 sumthin'. who're you tryin' to kid?…crazy fucks, anyway, go back to reading your damn story, all you readers out there, aint nothing to see here.

._Worried hazel eyes met Hinata's opal ones, and for a very good reason. _

_On the other side of the room sat two figures, both clad in the black and red clouded cloaks of the Akatsuki._

Having both removed their straw hats, Hinata could see their faces clearly. One had amber hair and many facial piercing, and the other, Hinata recognized as the infamous Itachi Uchiha. They sat, calmly observing her, as if they hadn't a care in the world.

Neji whipped out a kunai and charged. He was in range of just grazing the pierced guy's face when he was stopped by the forceful voice of Hinata.

"Stand down, Neji."

That was all it took for Neji to stop in his tracks and retreat back to her side. Neji looked at the two eerily still figures with a look of distrust and heavy loathing. Hinata stepped forward.

She slowly bowed to the two Akatsuki men.

"I apologize for my brother's rudeness. I seem to of been a bad influence on him. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Her voice was steady, without any trace of her old stutter. Both men stood and bowed back, with the mystery man speaking first.

"My, I am so glad to see that you remember your manners," he glanced furtively at Neji, "My name is Pein, and I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

"I agree," said the oldest Uchiha, "it _is_ nice to hear a well worded sentence after being surrounded by idiots all the time. A pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san, I am Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata nodded and Tsunade spoke up. "Neji, Hinata, please have a seat." They took their seats and waited patiently for the Hokage to begin.

"Hinata," Tsunade began, "as you know, you have been disowned by the Hyuuga head, your father, Hiashi Hyuuga, am I correct?"

"No! I didn't! when did that happen?" Hinata said, her already annoyed mood prickling, and her words dripping with sarcasm. Unnoticed by everyone, Pein and Itachi both smirked slightly.

"I didn't raise you to be so barbaric! Apologize to the Hokage, young lady!" Hiashi boomed, making all but Hinata flinch. Hinata was mad, now.

"Shut your mouth, you old bat. You have no authority here." she said coldly. Hiashi was taken aback by her words, but soon recovered.

"How dare you? I created you, I made you! You would be NOTHING without me!"

"True, you are the man of whom I was made. That doesn't, however, give you power over me, as you relinquished that hold when you shamed me." Hinata said calmly, with a slight smirk to her features.

Hiashi had nothing to say to that, so he looked to the Hokage and said, "Will you please hurry up. I don't want this…thing" he motioned to Hinata "breathing the same air as honorable Hyuuga."

Hinata said nothing, but the tension crackled in the room like electricity.

Breaking the tension, Pein cleared his throat.

"Well, at first I felt a bit bad, taking you from your home, but I'm starting to think we'll be doing you a favor."

Neji's head whipped around so he could fix the Akatsuki leader with a stare. "What do you mean 'take her away'?"

"I was getting to that, damn it." Tsunade griped, wanting for all the world for a nice bottle of sake.

"All of you need to shut up, and Hinata, stop killing your father in your mind." chastised the blond Hokage.

"Straight to the point, then." she sighed. "As a disgraced Hyuuga, you hold little to no importance in political issues. Although your father was insistent that you be placed under the branch family curse, I came up with a better idea, sparing your dignity." There was a pause then, as the Hokage smiled at her own cleverness.

"Get to the point, will you?" snapped an impatient Neji, as he held Hinata in a protective embrace.

"ok, ok, in short, Hinata, you are being traded to the Akatsuki in exchange for their sworn oath to stop hunting Naruto. There, I said it!" finished Tsunade, plugging her ears for the curses that were sure to follow.

"Your kidding? Tell me your kidding!" demanded Neji. He was about to curse every living thing in the whole universe, but was silenced.

"Honestly, I was expecting something much worse. Apparently, I gave your imagination more credit than it deserves." Hinata said in a laid back sounding voice.

"Hm, figures you wouldn't be fazed too much," Hiashi said with a twisted smirk, "you'd probably like being used as a sex toy. You're a whore, just like your mother."

Before anyone could react, Hinata had her father up against the wall, a kunai sending a line of scarlet blood down his neck to stain the collar of his white dress shirt.

"That's pretty bad, coming from the pathetic man who married her." she said cooly. "But, if you utter so much as one more word about her, it'll be your last, old man."

"Enough of this! Hinata, pack your things, you leave tonight." Tsunade barked. After one final glare towards her father, Hinata strode out of the office, with the ever faithful Neji in tow.

At the village gates later that night

"Hina, I don't want you to go!" wailed Neji. Yes, Neji wailed, he was THAT upset.

"I cant really say the same, Nii-san. I'll miss you and Gaa-kun, but that's about it. Besides, maybe it's fate that I'm leaving." Hinata said in an attempt to soothe her brother figure.

"Screw fate! You cant go, I wont let you!" he said fiercely. Hinata rolled her eyes at the scene he was making.

"Your such a drama queen, Neji. I don't think destiny will keep you miserable forever, so we're bound to see each other again someday. Maybe then, we'll be all grown up, which reminds me, you need to get crackin' cuz I want LOTS of nieces and nephews!"

At this, Neji blushed heavily. Hinata giggled. "I love you, Neji-nii-san, and you better not forget it." he nodded and kissed her on the forehead, and she tuned and left.

The trip thus far to the Akatsuki's main base in Amegakure was quiet and uneventful. The trio stopped in a small clearing surrounded by large trees.

"We made pretty good time, so we are about half way there. It's getting dark, so we'll pitch camp, then head out early in the morning." said Pein in a commanding voice. Itachi 'hn'd', and strode off to find fire wood. Hinata sighed and put her bag down. She activated her byakugan and soon found the stream she was looking for.

"Pein-san," she said quietly, gaining the man's attention, "there is a stream that way, "she points past him, "if you want to bathe. I'll go fill the canteens, though, if you want."

He nodded, and tossed her his half-empty container. "Thank you, Hinata-san, I just might do that later."

She smiled and went off to the water source.

After filling the canteens, Hinata went back to the makeshift camp. Pein was in his tent that he set up, Itachi was stoking the fire with a stick, and Hinata felt totally out of place. Itachi's tent loomed in the darkness, reminding Hinata that she needed to sleep. She lay out her sleeping bag on the ground.

"Is that all your going to sleep on?" asked Itachi, who was watching her intently.

"Yea, tents are too stuffy." she replied. He shrugged and went back to the fire. Hinata yawned, and rolled over, just to feel the uncomfortable way her stiff clothes rubbed against her dirty body. 'Guess it cant hurt to take a bath.' she thought as she grabbed her soap and clean clothes, and headed towards the wider part of the stream where a pool was formed.

At the pool, there were giant rocks and reeds. Hinata was glad for that as she stripped off her dirty clothes. They smelled of sweat and other more unpleasant body odors, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Carefully, she lowered herself into the water, her back was against the cool, hard rock. No reeds invaded this part of the pond, making it perfect for relaxing, and for that, she was glad.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the sky.

"What has my life come to?" she asked herself, as she sunk lower into the surprisingly warm water, bringing it up to her nose. She blew bubbles into the placid water, enjoying the feeling of them breaking against her exposed skin.

Stopping her bubble-blowing, she heard a noise that was not her own from the other side of the large rocks. She peeked around, and spied the amber hair of Pein.

"oh, shitshitshitshit!" Hinata mentally screamed. "What am I gonna do?" Silently wailing out her cursed luck, she stayed as motionless as possible.

Of course, what would dearest Pein-chan be if he didn't sense her at one time or another?

"Hinata-san?" he asked, although, there was no way he could of mistaken her for someone else…seriously, who else would it be?

"Oh NO!"

"Hinata-san" he said, now much closer.

Hinata turned her still submerged head, to come face to…chest, with the mighty Akatsuki leader.

"Oh, crap."

(A.N. I really wanted to leave you all hangin' right here, but, well, a little birdie told me that if I did that, I would suddenly disappear, never to be found…ever! So, the story continues)

Her eyes traveled up his well toned frame to meet his silver ringed, slightly amused, gaze. A smirk played at his lips, and his eyebrows were cocked in a surprised, but not angry, way. Water ran down his face and body, making his skin glow and his many piercing glitter. His over all appearance made Hinata shiver, but she tried her best not to show it. That is, until he moved, not away, but closer. They were almost touching now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked huskily, fanning her face with his warm breath.

"What are YOU doing here?" she shot back, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Sadly, it failed…miserably.

Now touching her, he lowered to her neck, speaking to her with a gravely voice that barely masked his own feelings.

"Don't play with me, princess."

Hinata was trying with all her might not to fall for his trap. She would not prove her father right, and defile herself with this man…no matter how attracted to him she was!

"Who's playing, Pein-CHAN? I'm just here to take a bath."

She felt muscular arms snake around her bare waist.

"You ARE playing, princess, and I don't like being toyed with."

She giggled then. "If I was playing, I'd do this…" she said, then captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

He groaned at the contact, wanting more, but Hinata pulled back, making a tutting noise in the back of her throat.

"That's all for now, Pein-CHAN." She said coyly, as she blew him a kiss, and quickly swam to the bank, and exiting the water before he could capture her again, and she lost all control.

Making her way away from him, her naked, pale skin shone in the little moonlight there was, and Pein found himself completely enraptured by the creature that was Hinata.

(There! I know, not much action there, but I figured that it would ruin the effect with a hot and heavy lemon. Reviews are majorly appreciated, and I KNOW some of you haven't been reviewing like you should…SHAME ON YOU! *clears throat* anyway, until the next time, and I DO apologize for the time it takes between updates.)

3 Kurohime1024


	4. meeting the weirdos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...even though I wish I did. *goes to cry in Sasuke's emo corner*

The next day and a half were silent, but not uncomfortable. It seemed that the two Akatsuki were usually silent, and Hinata liked to be lost in her own thoughts anyway. Hinata was just wondering what Neji was doing when her thought bubble was popped by Pein's commanding voice.

"We're here."

They were standing in a little clearing at the base of a huge waterfall. Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow, but said nothing. Itachi and Pein positioned themselves on either side of the giant torrent of water, and started making hand signs. Hinata expected the water to open dramatically to reveal a hidden cave, but was surprised and slightly disappointed to find that the water in the pool itself opened up in a little square, just the size of a doorway.

Hinata smirked at the two men, who came back to collect their packs and charge.

"A little anti-climactic, don't you think? Although, I guess it's ok for a SECRET hideout for a criminal organization." Hinata commented ruefully. Itachi chuckled, but Pein frowned...After all, nobody makes fun of HIS hideout!

Hinata followed Itachi to the hole in the water, but was soon looking up at the sky from the pond's shore.

'What the Hell!'

"Goddamnit Tobi! Get the HELL OFF of her, un!" yelled a voice Hinata didn't recognize. The weight she didn't realize was there was squishing her as it moved.

"But seemmmpaaaiiiiii" the weight whined childishly.

"I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN SEMPAII, UN!" screeched the first voice. Hinata giggled a little, causing more shifting, until the clouds were replaced by a bright swirly orange mask.

"Hi there, Tobi's name is Tobi! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

… "Can't. Breathe!" Hinata gasped in shuddering half-breaths

"That means, get the hell off, un!" said mystery voice #1, followed by a foot coming into her line of vision and kicking "Tobi", sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Deidara, do you HAVE to be so annoying?" asked an irate sounding second voice.

"Sorry Danna!" came the apologetic, and a little childish sounding voice #1, now known as Deidara.

Hinata tried to get up to meet the all powerful and feared Akatsuki who, so far, shamed their badass reputation.

Seeing a black-manicured hand helpfully outstretched to her, she tentatively reached for it, then followed the slightly muscled arm to the angelic face that peered down at her with slightly curious, sandy brown eyes.

Hinata had to really concentrate to keep her face blank of the blush of embarrassment threatening to paint her face after actually taking in the man looking down at her.

Her feminine senses were first assaulted by the eyes.

Light brown orbs that seemed to be much older than the smooth complexion and youthful features led on. The bright crimson hair, artfully tousled and awry, splayed over creamy, pale skin that Hinata had to struggle to keep from touching.

-"or tasting" giggled a devious voice in her head

"hmm, do we even know his name, pervert? No, so please, keep the sick"

- "although totally accurate"

"thoughts out of my head" Hinata ordered to her inner, who, until very recently, was thought to be extinct.

….

"The names' Sasori, are you going to take my hand, or what?"

That woke her up out of her mental stupor, and she clumsily grasped his waiting hand. It was warm to the touch as the calloused fingers held her small hands, pulling her up off of the ground, and right into his well toned chest.

-hmm, he's taller than us, yummy.

Hey! What did I say about commenting?

-oh, fine, but you cant get rid of me forever!

Oh, I can try though.

-silence

Sweet, it worked.

…..

Still holding her hand, Sasori motioned to the surrounding Akatsuki members. Hinata mentally cursed herself. 'when the hell did they all get here? I couldn't even sense them, damn it all to hell!'

Sasori glanced at Hinata's face, seeing the poorly masked frustration.

"Are you ok?" he asked, even though he usually couldn't care less.

"huh?"

-oh, very nice, you sound sooo intelligent!

Ignoring…

Sasori rolled his eyes. It's no wonder he didn't bother worrying about other people, since they all where so obviously less intellectually adept than him. It was a shame though, this girl was quite beautiful. Her puppet would be without compare.

"Never mind," he said casually, easily hiding his disappointment.

"I wanted to introduce you to your new housemates, you know, so when forced to speak with them, they don't find your knowledge of them wanting."

Hinata nodded, but couldn't help being angered by the implied meaning of his words. 'He thinks I'm stupid!' she burst mentally. For once, her inner didn't even bother to comment, but snorted, like she saw that one coming a mile away.

Seeing her appear to not take note of his jab, Sasori smirked, and pointed to a tall blonde guy, who, if you squinted, could be mistaken for a girl. Seeing him reminded Hinata of Ino, and how the preppy girl was so self absorbed.

'eesh, I hope he's not like that.' she thought.

"That baka is Deidara. If you have anything of special importance, I suggest you keep it away from him, he likes to show off his _art_ by blowing things up. Also, if you feel any signs of earthquakes, ignore them, its just Deidara making one of his "masterpieces"."

Hinata nodded so show she was listening to him, and she took in the blonde man. Equally handsome compared to the redhead, but with a different kind of air to him. While Sasori had a kind of dark aura about him, Deidara shined brightness, if a slight arrogance. Both of them showed confidence in their forms of art.

Hinata had heard the mission report of the rescue of the Kazekage and how, when first confronted, the two of them sat there and argued about their different ideas of what true art is. She snorted out loud at the very IDEA of them being more preoccupied with their art and ideas than the impending enemy ninja. 'They must be very strong…or very stupid.' she thought.

Thinking of this, she looked at Sasori, and asked, "Sasori-san, how are you alive, didn't you die?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the girl's…erm, boldness?, but said nothing.

Also ignoring Hinata's question, Deidara spoke. "Hey, un, it's nice to meet you." .

Smiling brightly, Hinata replied likewise, then looked to an impatient looking Sasori, who really wanted to get this over with.

He pointed to the guy who seriously reminder Hinata of a lollypop. He was skinny, not anorexic skinny, but on the slimmer side, even though he obviously had some muscle hidden away. Short black hair jutted up above his bright Naruto-orange swirly mask

"The other idiot in the orange mask is Tobi. All idiot rules apply. Don't leave sharp objects lying about, glue, especially super glue, needs to be hidden away, don't EVER leave him alone in the kitchen, you get the point."

"uh, ok?" she responded

-way to go, another ace response!

Ignoring…

"Giant walking fish-stick is Kisame. Don't comment on his odd skin color, he's very sensitive. Don't touch his sword, he doesn't eat people, so don't worry, but, I can say from past experience, he does NOT appreciate sushi jokes. Seriously, don't even go there."

Hinata had to stifle a giggle at that one, as the blue shark-man nodded his head in greeting, preferring to stand by Itachi and drag some kind of conversation out of the man. He had to be at least eight feet tall, with muscles pretty much everywhere. Navy blue hair stood at the top of his head, almost like Kakashi's, but not. He had a giant object strapped to his back, with a handle. 'damn, what the hell kind of sword is that', Hinata thought. So far, he's been the coolest of all the Akatsuki members, he's just so different!

Seeing the next guy, Hinata sweat dropped. Talk about DIFFERENT!

Pointing to a plant that seemed to materialize out of the ground, Sasori said, "That's Zetsu. He's not usually around much, but when he is, don't be surprised to have him popping in and out of rooms at random. Unfortunately, he DOES eat people, so, it would be best if you stayed vigilant. Oh, and his black side is a little crude, just to warn you."

"Go to hell, puppet boy." said a gravely voice that came out of the plant man's mouth. What surprised Hinata, was the smooth voice that came out soon after.

"Sorry Sasori, you know he doesn't mean it. Oh, and it's very nice to meet you, Hinata-san. I hope you enjoy living here, sometimes these guys can be a real handful."

Hinata smiled. "thanks, I can kinda get the feeling of that already. But, if I could handle my old teammates, I think I can handle this, and one of my old teammates made a "jutsu" where him and his dog pee on you," she smirked then, "beat that!"

Zetsu chuckled. "it seems you have experience with the stupid in the world, good luck with this bunch."

"Yea, seriously," said the gravely voice, "if you don't pay attention, your totally fuc-"

"Hey! Watch yourself in front of a lady!" the smooth voice admonished. The two started to bicker as they slid back into the earth.

"Well, that was one of the weirder encounters I've had in my life." Hinata said with a smirk.

"Agreed, next is the greedy bastard Kakuzu. If you have any items of ANY kind of worth, hide them, and guard them with your life. He is a greedy, good for nothing penny-pinching waste of space."

"Ooh, ouch Pinocchio, you hurt my feelings a little there. Psh, stop bitching just 'cuz I sold off some of your precious puppets. Damn, just make more, it's kinda what you do, isn't it? It's not like I sold them cheap either, so suck it up!"

This guy was tall too, but with a slightly thinner build than Kisame. He also had a mask over his face, and appeared to be scowling at the redhead who, as if he didn't even know he was doing it, was still holding Hinata's hand.

"That's not the damn point! They were mine, and you sold them off! And besides, did I actually SEE any of this money?…no, I didn't, you foul, selfish, corrupt waste of a life. If it wouldn't sully my name as an artist, I would make you into a puppet yourself, then what would you do?"

"blah blah blah, you done yet, pretty boy? I have money to go count, and your annoying me. Don't you think I get enough of this whiny crap from Hidan all day long? Man up, for once." and he walked away, leaving a sputtering Sasori in his wake.

'Not commenting on this particular subject would be the best.' Hinata thought as she tried not to give away her amusement at Sasori's sudden expression of feeling.

"What the fucking hell do you mean! I don't fucking whine, you shit-faced freak of nature!" screeched a voice.

Turning around, Hinata was struck with more man-ness. Seriously, what was the DEAL with all the hot guys in the Akatsuki! This guy had slicked back silver hair, and pinkish, bordering on magenta colored eyes. Hinata said the first word that came to mind.

"Albino."

Angry pinkish, bordering on magenta eyes swiveled to her, sizing her up, as he leveled his scythe and prepared to charge.

Hahaha, how about that little cliff-hanger!


	5. Where Hidan has a bad tripp

Disclaimer: *sniffles* still don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki *drools* wish I did, though, hehe.

_Angry pinkish, bordering on magenta eyes swiveled to her, sizing her up, as he leveled his scythe and prepared to charge. _

"What did you say bitch?" came the seething reply. Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow at the silver haired man.

"What, didn't you know? You remind me of these freaky albino rats I saw at the zoo once."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her. "Rats? RATS? I'M WAY HOTTER THAN ANY MOTHER FUCKIN' RATS!

Hinata 'tsk'd' at him. "Someone sure has a big ego…are you overcompensating for something?" she asked with the tilt of her head.

Anger and embarrassment shone clearly on Hidan's face as he pulled back his arm to thrown his giant three bladed scythe. Just then, a voice called from behind him.

"I really wouldn't do that, if I were you."

He whipped his head around to find himself staring into the smirking face of Hinata Hyuuga.

"Feh, you think you can fool me with a few shadow doppelgangers? Who the fuck do you think your dealing with!"

"if forced to guess, and idiot. Why do you ask?" Hinata replied in a bored tone.

"Don't you fucking DARE underestimate me, BITCH!" Hidan practically screeched.

Another Hinata off to his left scoffed. "I think it's you who's underestimating US.

Hidan was confused. He'd been watching the current Hinatas very closely, and he hadn't seen any hand signs to summon this new Hinata.

"How the fuck are you doing that?"

"Doing what, dearest?" the Hinata in front of him replied.

Hidan pointed his scythe at her. "Summoning these damn clones without hand signs!"

Another Hinata to his right smirked. "Why, does it bother you?" she asked in mock sympathy.

He snorted loudly. "Nothing any of you bitches do will bother me. Your all gonna be sacrificed to Jashin in the end anyway."

The four Hinatas shook their heads together.

"Are you really that thick?" asked the first.

"Do you really think…" started the second

"That we'd let that kind of challenge…" continued the third

"Go unanswered?" finished the third.

"You really are a fool." they said in unison, their voices melding together into one poisonous melody of sound.

Hidan grabbed his head in pain as his world began to blur. All blurred colors and sound, save for the noxious voices now humming a tune not fit for human ears.

"Do you understand yet?" the voices asked, the sound they emitted sounding both lovely and gut wrenching at the same time.

"Jashin! What the fucking hell is this!" Hidan yelled to the empty air.

"No one is listing to you, dear. Do you think the Great Jashin would answer your questions?"

Gasping out loud, Hidan dropped his scythe with a clatter, cradling his aching skull with both his hands.

The collective voices giggled sickly.

Hidan looked around weakly, unsteady on his feet in this world of blur and muddled sound. Vaguely, he could see the four figures begin to circle him.

"Do you get it yet?"

"Do you get it yet?"

"Do you get it yet?"

"Do you get it yet?"

Faster the figures spun around Hidan's confused form, encircling him with streaks of blue and white.

"Have you realized your folly yet, dear Hidan? Have you seen your mistake?" the voices asked as one, eagerly awaiting his response, hungering for his blood, should he refuse to see.

"Fuck you!" he spat, falling to his knees with his head in his hands. "Your all heathens, and YOUR GONNA DIE!"

His manic laughter filled the air, blocking out the humming sounds the Hinatas were making.

"Oh dear," said one Hinata in a sweet voice

"He refuses to acknowledge us," said another sadly

"We aren't weak anymore, we should punish him!" suggested the third fiercely

"No. we won't do anything so brash…I think he should get a riddle." said the fourth, and so far, most sensible of the four.

"A RIDDLE! What the hell will that solve? Make him suffer for his assumptions of us. Make him see that we are NOT weak!"

The four omniscient forces watched the man before them laugh to overcome his anguish, sadly deciding the world was better off without someone like him in it. His intellect was low, his language foul, and his attitude brought ruin to anyone he met.

"I say we burn him."

"Yes, burn away his worthlessness." "He is nothing. Make him nothing. Not even ashes shall remain of his corpse."

The three parts of the whole waited for the assent of the fourth, but gained nothing.

"Tell me Hidan, son of the Mighty Jashin, God of blood and slaughter, do you want to suffer for your crimes?"

Hidan was barely coherent. Numbly, he looked at her. "Wha crims?" he slurred, pain and confusion scented his breath as thick as any alcohol.

"To me, it was the worst, most horrible crime to be committed. To bring me down to the level of my childhood, where all my power and ability held no meaning. To drag me back to that place in my mind, where all I have strived for meant nothing, is the most grievous of all offences. Do you want to suffer for it? Do you believe you deserve to suffer for your mistake?"

Hidan lolled his head to the side to look at the foul creature that plagued his so with this confusion and pain, intending to somehow break out of his stupor and attack it, but all he saw was a shining angel with a halo of dark hair, flanked by three inky shadows. The angel entranced him, lessening his delirium enough to answer her.

"No, I don't think I want to be like this anymore." he said in a thick voice, as if he had just woken up.

The angel's eyes softened some, bringing a whole new kind of beauty to her features, as she replied.

"Hidan, son and follower of Jashin the Great Lord, the darkness in my nature wants me to destroy you. However, I think that would be a path full of nothing but strife and nothingness for all involved. So, to spare your life, answer me this riddle."

The three shadows materialized into the missing three other Hinatas.

"You can only answer once." the voices rippled through the air.

"If the answer is not to our liking, we will destroy you and all you stand for. All the ignorance will be wiped from you, and the air will be clear." the three voices said, somewhat wistfully.

The glowing Hinata spoke then. "Hidan, ignorance is not to be tolerated. Are you prepared to prove your lack of it, or will you face the struggle out of this world we have created for you?"

"Normally I," he winced in pain then, "would take the fucking challenge, but, I think I," another twinge of pain shot through his system, "can afford to put you bitches in your place with my mind for a change."

The three shadow Hyuugas hissed, but the angelic Hyuuga nodded in assent.

"Very well, Priest Hidan, answer wisely, or you will perish."

"You cannot see him in the same way as you see others. His voice is different than what you hear. He is always with you when you are alone or in a crowd. He listens to each and every word you utter and he is your best friend but speaks to you once in a blue moon? Who's he?"

End chappi…

Hmm, sorries for the short chappi, I know, I'm slackin'! reviews are welcome, flames are gathered to roast my marshmallows, and any thought or idea u suddenly feel the need to share with me, I'm happy to hear it. FYI, what Hinata's doing is a form of Genjutsu that she invented.

Until the next chappi!

3 Kurohime1024


	6. Tacos and Bear mace

*takes bag off of head* WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL THEM!

Sasuke: Who? Where?…HOW? Where am I?

…you really don't want to know…

Sasuke: Yes, I do!

Fine, you are in my secret lair, and I want you to deliver the disclaimer for this chapter.

Sasuke: NEVER!

*sigh* I knew you would say that…*Pulls back curtain to a cage full of raving Sasuke fan girls*…NOW, will you talk?

Sasuke: *whimpers* f-fine, Kurohime1024 doesn't own Naruto, or any of the Akatsuki, which is good, 'cuz if she did, things would be he-

*clears throat* that's enough, Sasu-chan…don't make me get out the bunny slippers…

Sasuke: NOOOO! NOT THE FUZZY BUNNY SLIPPERS OF DOOM!

*laughs evilly*

"_Very well, Priest Hidan, answer wisely, or you will perish." _

"_You cannot see him in the same way as you see others. His voice is different than what you hear. He is always with you when you are alone or in a crowd. He listens to each and every word you utter and he is your best friend but speaks to you once in a blue moon? Who's he?"_

"What the fucking hell find of dumb ass question is that, you thrice cursed bitch-ass freaks of nature! Don't waste my precious fucking time, damn it!" Hidan yelled out in utter frustration.

The three shadowed Hinatas chuckled darkly. "He wont get it." they concluded cockily. The haloed Hinata simply closed her eyes.

"Patience." she said quietly

The three grumble, but say nothing else on the subject, just focusing their gazes on the frustrated, but contemplative face of the pale Jashinist in front of them.

"First off, that's a dumb ass question. Seriously? What the hell? Secondly, do you all really think I'm that stupid? That's the easiest question in the whole world!"

The four Hinatas waited to hear his answer in anticipation, for, his very life hung on his answer.

"The answer to your little fucking riddle is this. The Great Lord Jashin is the answer. I cannot see him as I see others, cuz he doesn't show himself to any of you mother fucking heathens. His voice is different than what I hear because I don't _hear _him, I fucking _feel _him. Total fucking difference. Always with me when I'm in a crowd or alone? Sure! Jashin-sama is everywhere, cuz he's God, duh. He listens to everything I say, even though he barely ever replies, he doesn't owe me anything, I am but a fucking humble servant. Best friend? Try GOD. Way better than a simple 'friend'. And speaks to me once in a blue moon, totally. He only fucking talks to me when he needs something, or has to tell me something very important, which, is like, never." Hidan answers with a smug expression on his face. He smirks at the three shadows as they turn to hiss at each other, arguing in a tongue he couldn't understand.

Slowly, the hazy world Hidan was stuck in dissipated. He could move his body now, and he sat cross-legged on the ground. Sticking his pinky in his ear, he said in an annoyed voice, "Sooo, any of you bitches gonna tell me what the fuck that was all about?" but when he looked up, there was only one Hinata, and she was looking smug as the other Akatsuki surrounding them looked at Hidan like he was on drugs or something.

"Hidan, who are you talking to?" Kisame asked uncertainly.

Hidan whipped his head around, searching in vain for the missing harpies, then jumped up, and pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, who was trying not to look too amused.

"Oi! What the hell did you just do!" he yelled at her.

"Hmm? What do you mean? I've just been standing here, wondering what is up with the big bad attack that I'm supposed to not be able to live through. Seriously? I feel so let down." she said, letting a little of her composition slip as she smirked at him knowingly.

Hidan pulled out his scythe (cuz seriously, where does he keep it all the time anyway?), and started to charge her, when the -by now familiar- pressure enveloped his body. Stopping mid stride, he looked at her face, but saw the three cackling wraths in her eyes, daring him to try them again.

He scowled. Spitting at the ground, he put his scythe away. "Keh, you bitch. You should know those she-beasts don't add to your sex appeal any." he said scathingly, and stalked away.

"Ok, I'm so frickin confused right now, I don't know what's going on!" Kisame complained.

Sasori walked to Hinata's side, and taking her hand, he asked, "Are you alright? He's one of the most impulsive of the Akatsuki, and he has a bad habit of doing whatever the hell he wants. So, don't take it too seriously. He's an idiot."

Hinata nodded her head. "On the contrary, I think he's interesting." she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, which Sasori missed because he was slowly leading her into the hidden base.

Once inside, it took a minute for Hinata's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. They appeared to be in some type of living room, complete with a large half-moon shaped black leather couch sunk into the floor, and a large flat-screen plasma t.v. On said couch sat the most feared criminal organization in the world, looking at her, with the exception of Hidan, who glared at the opposite wall sulkily, and Sasori, who was standing next to her, still holding her hand in his.

When the pair walked into the room, Tobi jumped up and came towards them.

"Aww! No fair, Sasori-san! Why do you get to hold the pretty girl's hand?"

Glaring holes at the innocent-sounding man, Hinata snapped, "The pretty girl has a name you know."

Right then, Pein, who had been calmly standing in the shadows, jumped into the conversation.

"Her name is Hinata, and that's all you morons need to know." the finality in his voice SHOULD have been recognized immediately, but Tobi spoke up anyway.

"Tobi sees your eyes, though! What is Hinata-chan's last name?"

He started jumping up and down. "Is it Hyuuga? Tobi knows it is, Tobi is smart!"

Instead of a congratulations, Tobi got a fist to his face…er…mask.

"Don't presume to know anything about me." She said in an angry hiss.

"I like her already, un!" said Deidara as he lightly kicked the sprawled out form of Tobi, who had fainted from shock.

The little group was now in the spacious kitchen. It had dark wood cabinets accented with red here and there. A granite counter top sported little use, which Hinata noticed.

"You guys don't cook much, do you?" she asked curiously.

"We tried, un," Deidara said dryly, "but now it's pretty much just instant ramen."

Hinata made a gagging sound. "I hate that stuff. Just hearing about it makes me want to vomit." (A.N: I actually love ramen, but Hinata had to have it with Naruto, who she now hates, almost every day, so, well, you can understand.)

"Can Hinata-chan cook?" Tobi asked suddenly.

"Sure, but I've gotten accustomed to allot of western food, so I don't know if you will like my cooking or not." She answered sheepishly.

"I will eat anything you made with your own hands. Hime, will you do me the honor of making me lunch?" Kisame asked, earning a tiny blush from Hinata, which didn't go unnoticed by others.

"Of course I will, but I want to call you Kisa-chan. Deal?" she asked with a smirk and another tiny blush.

"Deal." He said with a toothy grin.

Hinata smiled and started looking in the fridge and cupboards.

*(*(*(*(*(***

Sasori glared at Kisame, who smiled back. "What are you trying to do?" hissed the puppet-man.

"Nothing, I just want Hime-chan to make me some of her amazing food." Kisame said innocently.

"No, you just want her to like you, which she wont!" accused Sasori.

"I would do no such thing!" Kisame mock-gasped.

"I would, even though she's a sadistic bitch." Grinned Hidan

All this was said in whispers, of course, so poor Hinata remained unaware of the emotions going on behind her.

"Ok, no. You would probably just sacrifice her to your stupid god who doesn't really exist." Said Sasori.

…That's when the yelling started, making Hinata drop her big bowl of taco meat. (mmm, tacos *drool*)

"Take it back, you fucking heathen! You will be punished by Jashin-sama!" and Hidan launched himself over the table at Sasori. Most of the other members left when Hinata said 'vomit', making them remember one puke filled morning in mist, so it was only Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi. Apparently though, you really only need three guys to start a frenzy.

Hidan was on top of Sasori, choking him blue in the face, and Deidara was on top of Hidan, determined to save his Danna. Tobi didn't know what to do, so he left to get his bear mace, and Kisame whipped out his video camera, and was recording the whole thing.

"Take it back" –choke, throttle- "you fucking heathen" –gurgling- "or I" –giggle from Kisame- "will fucking kill you!"

Hinata had had enough. She picked up a wooden spoon, and whacked Hidan in the dead with it.

"Ow! What the fuck!"

Deidara was still pulling Hidan's hair. Whack!

"Ow, un! I think you broke my brain!"

" It was already broken." Muttered Kisame. Whack!

"Ouch! What did I do?"

She turned and went back to her taco mix. "Hey, what about Pinocchio? He started it!" yelled Hidan.

"Too late, I'm busy right now." Hinata replied. "Don't worry, He'll get his one day."

"When? Where? How soon? I want to be there!" questioned Hidan.

Sasori chuckled. "I guess I'm just special like that."

Just then, Tobi came running into the room, but he tripped over his shoelace and sprayed he bear mace all over Sasori.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES! THEY ARE ON FIRE!" shrieked Sasori.

Hidan howled with laughter.

"Told you so." Smirked Hinata.

"Holy shit! Karma DOES exist! I'm so screwed!" panicked Kisame as he ran around the room.

Hearing all the commotion, Itachi poked his head in the kitchen, just to be smacked by Kisame, sending him to the floor.

All activity ceased. Even Sasori's anguished cries seemed to silence themselves as the little crowd warily waited for the feared Uchiha to rise and exact his revenge.

"Oh shit." Mumbled Kisame.

Itachi rubbed his head and sat up. "I smell food." He stated simply, making Hinata smirk.

'So he is human after all.' She mused.

"Yea, Hime-chan is making us all lunch." Kisame said happily.

"Hime-chan?" Itachi asked with a slightly irritated tone of voice.

"Uh, yea," Kisame floundered under Itachi's piercing gaze.

"Why do you get to give Hinata a nickname?" Itachi asked in a steely voice.

(A.N. Cuz he's special! Hehe, I know, weird place to stop a chapter, but hey, don't worry. The next installment of Akatsuki no Hime is on the way!


	7. Nicknames

Disclaimer time! I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki, or any of the sexy beasty in said Akatsuki…sadly… if I did, well, hehehe, I cant say. There might be children present, hehe.

Anywayz, *cleans up blood from nosebleed* on with the story!

Sorry about how this chapter ended up. I know there was a screw up with the chapters, and a huge chunk of the story was repeated. Wanted to say sorry for that, and to warn you that, without the repeated stuff, this chapter is really short. Don't worry, not all the chapters are gonna be like this.

"_Yea, Hime-chan is making us all lunch." Kisame said happily._

"_Hime-chan?" Itachi asked with a slightly irritated tone of voice._

"_Uh, yea," Kisame floundered under Itachi's piercing gaze._

"_Why do you get to give Hinata a nickname?" Itachi asked in a steely voice._

"Leave Kisa-chan alone, Itachi." Hinata said, making him look up.

"Kisa-chan? What the fuck is going ON around here!" he half yelled.

Hinata scowled at him. "Who knew the Uchiha prodigy was such a crybaby?" she said with a sigh.

The next thing she knew, she was slammed up against the countertop with an angry Itachi merely inches from her face. She didn't waver, but looked into his murderous gaze.

"You shouldn't let yourself get so easily angered, Itachi. It only makes me want to tease you more." She said with a challenge clear in her eyes, and a smirk on her lips.

He glared daggers at her, but she didn't flinch.

"Oh? And why would that be, kitten?" he asked, his tone edged with the same implied challenge he saw in her eyes.

She leaned into him until he could feel her moist breath on the shell of his ear, making him suppress a shiver.

"Because seeing you all flustered makes you all the more beautiful to look at."

He raised an eyebrow, but realized that she was no longer within his grasp. He spun around to meet the angry glares of Kisame and Sasori. Deidara and Hinata were suspiciously absent, and Tobi, well, he could have been sleeping, but because of his mask, the world would never know.

With Hina&Dei…

The pair were sneaking around the hallways, trying to get to Deidara's room.

"What did you say to him, yea?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing important. Really thought it would have been harder to rile up the stoic Uchiha. It's kind of a letdown, really." Mused Hinata with mirth in her voice.

"Never seen him like that before, un." Said Deidara, impressed.

They arrived at his room. You could tell it was his because there was a mushroom cloud from a huge explosion engraved in the dark wood of the door, and the edges of the wood was singed black.

He opened the door for her, and her eyes lit up like a little kid at a carnival.

With Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan…

Sasori and Kisame glared lightning at Itachi, who didn't appear fazed at all.

"Uchiha, I really hate you." Sasori said roughly. Itachi shrugged.

"Itachi, I'm gonna tell you nicely. Stay away from Hime-chan. She's not one of your toys to play with, then throw away. Please, just give up on her." Said Kisame with a pleading look on his face.

"Besides, she makes damn good food." Said Hidan with a burrito hanging out of his mouth. "Seriously! This shit is amazing!"

"Shut up, you useless excuse for a man!" cried Sasori.

"Ouch, somebody's got their panties in a bunch." Hidan taunted.

"Enough, you two are arguing like a married couple. As for me, I can do whatever I want, and if she lets me, I will screw her brains out, and there's not a damn thing any of you losers can do about it. Don't try to tell me what to do." Itachi said dangerously. He then stalked away, his raven hair swishing as he walked.


	8. Pein needs an Asprin, Itachi a Midol

YOOHOO! Another chapter, hot n ready! It's so soon, I can hardly contain myself.

*clears throat* I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or any of the other junk in this story accept the plot, which is the product of my own boredom. Enjoy.

"_-don't try to tell me what to do." Itachi said dangerously. He then stalked away, his raven hair swishing as he walked._

**With Hina&Dei: **

"Your room is so pretty, Dei-honey!" Hinata squealed in glee.

The large room had a high ceiling, with what looked like a crystal chandelier hanging from it. A lush strip of deep blue carpet ran down the middle of an aisle made my many large clay sculptures. One huge bay window shed the golden light of afternoon over the white masterpieces, and made glittering pattern over the baby blue walls. One king sized, four poster bed rested against the far right wall, amid the beautiful creations.

Deidara blushed at the name she gave him. "It's nothing, un. I just really like my art."

Hinata swirled around, taking in the artwork. "It is too something! They are amazing!" she cried as she inspected a particular piece, a huge bird in flight.

"How long did it take you to make this one," she asked in wonder, "it's so big!"

"Not that long, un. That one's my favorite." He spoke quietly. Hinata tackled him then, making him laugh along with her.

With Itachi:

Itachi stalked down the halls, keeping an eye out for Hinata like she would pop out of nowhere. He waked passed Deidara's room, but stopped when he heard a sharp gasp.

"It's so big!" then muffles, then giggling laughter.

'What the hell does he think he's doing!' Itachi seethed as he went GI Joe on everyone, and kicked down the door.

"No! No! I'm ticklish, stop it!" Hinata begged through her laughs.

"No way, un!" Deidara had Hinata pinned to the floor, and was straddling her hips, tickling her abdomen mercilessly.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi bellowed, seeing their current position. His angry cry made the birds outside fly away in fear, and shook the very foundation of the hideout.

"H-hey there, I-Itachi, un. Look, if this is about me eating your Poptart yesterday, I'm really sorry, and Hinata, RUN!" Deidara yelled as he and Hinata bolted from the room with an angry Sharingan master on their heels.

"You ate my Poptart too! I thought that was Kisame! You bastard, I'll kill you!" Itachi yelled, speeding up.

A flash of purple and yellow flew through the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki sat enjoying Hinata's lunch/dinner.

"Heesss goonnaa kiillll meeeee, unnn!" was the echo that followed.

Itachi came barreling into the room shortly after. His hair was frizzy, he was breathing hard, and he had a crazy look in his eye.

"Where. Is. He." He breathed angrily.

The few Akatsuki members present all pointed in different directions, with Hidan even pointing at the ceiling.

"Damn You All!" Itachi shouted, and stomped out.

"Goddamn Uchiha, u on yur period or somethin ?" Hidan calls out, just to have a book hit his face. -his pain is promptly ignored-

"Is he gone?" asked a muffled voice.

"Yea, he's gone." Assured Kisame.

There was a creaking sound, and Deidara and Hinata came tumbling out of the small closet by the t.v.

"Man, it was stuffy in there." Hinata complained as she stretched out her muscles that were sore from all the traveling, running for her life, and then hiding in a cramped closet.

"Yea, but I'd be cramped in a closet with you anytime, un." Said Deidara with a wink, and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"In your dreams, bomber-boy." She said, shaking her head.

"Definitely, un." He said, just to be lightly smacked by a grinning Hinata.

"Hey, since when are you two so close?" questioned a pouting Kisame.

Deidara looked up and smiled. "We are bound by a common enem-AHH!" he yelped as Itachi came back into the room. His hair was once again unfrizy, and he mad gleam in his eyes was replaced with a look of cool calculation.

"Shut up, Baka!" yelled Sasori, who rolled up a newspaper and whacked his blonde partner on the head like he was a bad dog.

"Sasorrii-daannaa!" Deidara whined, "that hurt!"

"Aww, Dei-honey, do you want me to kiss it, make it better?" Hinata teased.

Looking away, Deidara blushed. "No, I don't need baby treatment. All I need is to do this." He said as he pulled a giant stick out of…nowhere?

"Ohh, TO-BI!" Deidara sang as he brandished the stick like a baseball player up to bat.

There was a sound of crashing elephants running down the hall. Deidara readied the stick, and as the first glint of orange peeked around the corner, he swung. It connected with something, but it wasn't Tobi.

Pein crashed into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the plaster.

Kakuzu, from somewhere out of sight: "I'm NOT paying for that!"

Itachi snickered. "That's called karma, bi-otch"

Pein moved, and every one present flinched. The feared leader sat up and blinked. His hand moved to his injured head and his lip quivered. He sniffled and blubbered, "I gotta owwie!" as the hot salty tears ran down his cheeks.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Hidan asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, our great leader has an owwie." smirked Itachi.

Pein's cries got louder as the confusing mockery continued.

"Does the great got Pein-sama have a boo-boo?" asked Kisame with false concern.

When Pein nodded cutely, the surrounding males broke out into hearty laughter.

"Aww, you guys. Leave him alone, he's so super cute right now!" Hinata admonished as she crouched in front of him and took his wet face in her hands. He sniffled.

"Dei, can I have that stick, please?" she asked without looking back.

She took the stick in her hand, and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the Akatsuki leader's forehead, making him giggle.

There was a resounding crack as the stick connected with Pein's skull, then the bellows of the wounded rain ninja.

"Holy shit! What the fuck did you do that for!"

"Glad to see your back, Leader-sama." Hinata said wryly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Look what you did, Tenshi. Now he has two owies!' CHUCKLED Sasori.

Pein growled. As he prepared himself to spring, a quizzical look donned his face and he turned to Hinata.

"Why _did _you hit me, Princess?" he asked her.

"You said you had an 'owwie'." she answered with a smirk.

"…Oh…I would of hit me too." he admitted.

"Hey, here's a question," said an aggravated Kisame. "Why did all of you start giving Hime nicknames, huh?"

Hinata giggled at the shark-man's annoyed face.

"Really, it's ok, Kisa-kun. I like all the different names. They are so different from the 'Hinata-sama' that all the people in my old house had to call me, and I couldn't be happier. It makes me feel at home."

Momentarily appeased, Kisame smiled his teeth-filled smile at her. "As long as your ok with it, than I can't complain, now can I?"

That night, Hinata lay in her bed, staring up at the shadowy ceiling with a sinking feeling in her gut.

She was put in Konan's old room, with all the comforts a girl could have, but the pale-eyed Kunoichi was still ill at ease. The feeling of alienation started creeping in, making her sigh in aggravation.

'I guess I just miss my Nii-san too much.' she thought tiredly. Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, Hinata would crawl into bed with Neji and curl up next to his warmth. It made her feel like she wasn't alone in the universe, with all her family hating her.

Abruptly, a thought came to her, and she wrapped herself in the black sheet and made her way out of the dark room.

Down the winding passages she went, wishing she had her bright green froggy slippers because her feet were cold on the pale tiles that lined the hideout's hallways. She finally arrived at a dark wooden door with a fish inscribed in the grainy wood. She didn't hear any snoring from the other side, so she knocked lightly, afraid the echoed rapping would wake the other sleeping ninjas in the compound.

Kisame was trying to fall asleep, but he ended up imagining all the different shapes on the shadowy ceiling, and trying not to recall certain nightmares from his childhood where giant masks came out of the darkness to eat him, when he heard a light tapping. He grudgingly sat up from his warm mattress, grumbling,

"If it's Tobi again, asking for help to go to the bathroom, I'll strangle him."

When he opened the door, however, he wasn't greeted with a swirly-masked man in distress, but a tiny fairy with eyes like moonlight, wrapped in a jet silk sheet that swallowed her whole frame but those glowing orbs.

"Hinata?" he questioned, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Hey Kisa-chan." she greeted.

"Hinata, what are you doing up so late…and in front of my door…wrapped in a sheet…hell, I'm confused. Are you ok?" the larger man questioned with concern lacing his every word.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering…" she hedged, fidgeting with the hem of the cloth around her.

"Wondering what?" Kisame said with an annoyed eyebrow raise. It was late at night, you know. A guy needs his sleep.

" Would you let me sleep in your bed tonight?"

"….."

"Sorry I asked, it's just that whenever I get nervous, I would sleep with my cousin Neji, but he's not here anymore, and I think your really cool, and …"

Kisame looked at her with sympathizing eyes. Of course he would let her stay with him. He knew how she felt, but he didn't have the luxury of openly admitting it. He stood aside and opened his door wider.

"Come on, little bird. I could use some company anyway. Not many people want to get close to The Tailless Biju."

Gratefully, Hinata slipped into the darkened room, followed by Kisame's giant bulk.

Kisame crawled back under his own sheets, and felt the small form of the ex-leaf ninja settle next to him. On his side facing away from her, Kisame said, "I'm not used to having to share this little space with someone else, so I'm sorry if I roll over on you. Your so small, I could squash you easily. Just as a warning."

In truth, Kisame was terrified of hurting this angel laying next to him. What if he actually DID roll over her. He was a pretty sound sleeper, what if he didn't realize what he was doing, and killed her? He couldn't imagine hurting her, and ignoring the fact that they had pretty much just met each other, he was loathe to cause her any harm. He was still worrying about not hurting her when he felt a pair of slender arms encircle his middle.

Hinata hugged Kisame closely, snuggling into his warm, salt-scented skin. Not saying a word, that was all the reassurance he needed to fall into a quick, dreamless sleep.


	9. Sleeping with Kisame

*Disclaimer* I don't own Naruto or any of the things relating to it…if I did, do you think I would be writing fan fictions?

_Hinata hugged Kisame closely, snuggling into his warm, salt-scented skin. Not saying a word, that was all the reassurance he needed to fall into a quick, dreamless sleep._

Hinata woke to crashing and the stomping of feet. Sleepily she pouted and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Just go away." she muttered unhappily. At that, her pillow chuckled.

Hinata cracked an eye open to see Kisame smiling down at her and shaking his head.

"What's up?" Hinata asked with a stretch.

"The sky, let's all hope." He answered.

"Mmm, It's too damn early to even be alive yet. I'm going back to bed." Hinata declared, and flopped back into Kisame's blue chest.

She listened to the rumbling as he laughed again, and settled back into a resting position, when there was the sound of glass breaking.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Hinata asked while motioning to the closed door.

Kisame smirked, saying, "The boys are waking up, of course."

*Smashing of more glass* "Damnit Tobi, un! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Hinata sighed. "Do I really have to go out into that? I really don't think I want to deal with them just yet."

"Then don't. You can stay here as long as you need to, I can tell that your more relaxed than yesterday." Kisame blushed then and looked away. "Hehe, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were nervous last night. Being in a strange new world full of just guys can be stressful."

Hinata shrugged. "It's not like I'm new to being around guys, my old teammates and my cousin were always hanging around. It's just that everything is so different, ya know?"

Kisame nodded and felt Hinata's soft form relax into his own body again. He decided that he liked that feeling, though he would die before he ever said it out loud.

He allowed himself to soak up every feeling he had right now, from the scent and feel of Hinata's pale skin, to the way her long indigo tresses flowed over his own blue tinted skin like water. He allowed himself to be completely absorbed in this feeling of bliss so unfamiliar to him, when women seemed usually repelled by his very essence. Just as he was about to fall back into a peaceful sleep, however, his bedroom door burst open, revealing a worried looking Itachi.

"Hey Kisame! I been looking every where, I cant find Hina- WHAT THE HELL!" he exclaimed. His usual demeanor was smashed by the look of shock and then anger that transformed his beautiful face into an ugly mask of jealousy.

"Uh, hi?" Kisame ventured uncertainly.

"Urg, please go away! I don't want to see any of you noisy people yet!" Hinata cried, hiding from the bright light that came streaming in through the open doorway.

Itachi seethed. 'Why does she like him so much? She should like me, damnit! Kisame will pay" he ranted mentally

As if he heard Itachi's last thought, Kisame laughed nervously.

"Itachi, this is not what it looks like, we-"

"Save it." the Uchiha cut in, as he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Kisa-chan, is Itachi ok?" Hinata asked, not a bit sleepy anymore.

"Have you ever met an Uchiha that WAS ok?" he replied.

In the Kitchen, Sasori was making scrambled eggs, while keeping an eye on Deidara. You see, the blonde bomber had a way of "making food better", thereby making it inedible.

"Good Morning!" Hinata chirped as she skipped into the room.

"Good mor-"Sasori choked on the coffee he was currently drinking.

All activity in the kitchen came to a halt as Hinata and Kisame sauntered into the room. Kisame had on his customary blue and white sharkie sleep pants, and no shirt, while Hinata's sleepwear consisted of short black shorts, and a tight purple tank top that showed off every curve she had, as well as her twinkling belly button ring and the small flying bird on her shoulder

'Talk about nosebleed' Sasori thought while trying to hide his by turning away. However, he could not hide the flaming blush that crept across his face.

"What's the matter, Sori, are you sick?" Hinata asked, concern clearly evident in her tone.

'Define 'sick'' he thought dryly, as images clouded his mind.

"Don't worry Hina, Sasori-no-Danna just has a weakness for hot girls in short-shorts." Deidara said, motioning to Hinata's outfit.

Hinata blushed lightly and wiggled her hips.

"These? Pff, just be glad I'm even wearing shorts. I just had to start 'cuz one day, Neji showed up in my apartment, and well, let's just say he was very shocked." she said with a giggle at the memory.

Sasori snorted at the thought, 'Lucky bastard'.

Deidara wasn't so shy.

"Damn, I'll bet he went home and jacked off after that!"

"After what?" asked Pein who just entered the kitchen and the conversation.

"Wouldn't you like to know." taunted Deidara with a grin.

"Could we just please stop talking about it." snapped an annoyed Sasori, who turned back to his sizzling bacon.

Hinata turned concern-filled eyes to the redhead's back. 'He seems angry about something.' She thought to herself.

After a beat of silence, Hinata blurted, "Sasori, are you mad like Itachi, just because I slept with Kisame last night."

Kisame's face practically exploded in embarrassment and Pein had a mini heart attack at the breakfast table.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Pein screeched at the pair. Kisame shrank from his leader's wrath, but Hinata just looked confused.

"What? I slept with Neji all the time back in the village. It helps me relax."

"Oh My God, Hinata, your making it worse." cried Kisame, seeing his leader's face turn almost purple in his fury.

Deidara too stood angrily, while Sasori drew a meat cleaver from the kitchen knife block.

"Kisame, consider yourself sushi." the two said in creepy unison.

"Ok, let's stop the madness, shall we? We didn't sleep "with" each other, as much as she slept in my bed. You know, count ninja-sheep and go off into dreamland? We didn't "Do" anything, frickin' pervs." Kisame explained hastily.

Pein sat back down, considerably less angry than he was before. Clearing his throat, he said in his best leader-y voice.

"Yes, yes of course. Hinata isn't that kind of girl, right?" he said while blocking out the thoughts of their passionate kiss the first night they camped together. Turning to Sasori and Deidara, he said, "Shame on you two for doubting her chastity. She's got more sense than that!" and huffing angrily, he lifted his coffee and attempted to drink it in an offended fashion.

"OW, Damnit, that's hot!"

Deidara sat down as well and flipped his yellow tresses out of his face.

"You scared me there for a second, un. Not cool. I almost killed Kisame just now, un."

Sasori didn't say anything, just glared and huffed angrily, turning back to his breakfast.

"Sasori?" Hinata questioned. He was nice to her after all, when she first got here, and she didn't want to make him angry with her.

He grunted to show that he was listening.

Hinata walked up behind him and hugged him from behind, wrapping her slender arms around his thin waist, and resting her head on his back.

"Don't be so upset, k? I didn't think that sleeping in Kisame's room would make everyone so mad. I'm sorry. Promise your ok?"

"Yea, I'm ok Tenshi."

**OK, listen, I know not much goes on in this chapter, so bear with me, k? The next one should be better.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**3 Kurohime1024**


	10. ALL THIS SH   COSTS MONEY!

Me: clears throat

Hidan: What? You fuckin want sumthin?

Me: Yea, I want you to do the disclaimer for this chapter.

Hidan: How about you go *beep* yourself, and then *beep* in the *beep* with a *beep* while you *beep* your *beep*. That's right, suck on that.

Me: …

Me: I'm gunna pretend that you just did the disclaimer that said that I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or any of the things in the Naruto Universe. If I don't, then I might go brain-dead from your foul instructions on how to use gardening tools.

Hidan: *evil smirk*

Me: *sigh* on with the story!

"_Don't be so upset, k? I didn't think that sleeping in Kisame's room would make everyone so mad. I'm sorry. Promise your ok?" _

"_Yea, I'm ok Tenshi." _

"Yea, I'm ok Tenshi." Sasori said hurridly, because he could practically feel the glares burning into the back of his head.

"If you say so, Sori-kun." she said with a sigh, and she went to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Suddenly, the semi-peaceful air was shattered when Tobi came crashing into the room.

"Hina-na! he yelled and ran towards Hinata, ready to tackle her in a bear hug.

Unfortunately, Sasori stood between the masked man and his goal, and Tobi wasn't going to stop for anything.

There was a crashing sound as Tobi body-slammed into Sasori and knocked the full pan of eggs he had been carrying out of his hand and right onto Hidan's, who had just entered the kitchen's, face.

"YOUR DEAD, PUPPET BOY!" he bellowed, and lunged after the redhead who was already down the hall.

Itachi, hearing the threat, walked into the room, but upon seeing the destruction, walked right back out.

"I'm soo NOT cleaning that up." he muttered as he passed Kakuzu in the hall.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, totally confused. "Creepy Uchiha, he's talking to himself again." he said with a shake of his head. With a shrug, he ducked into the kitchen.

If any of the sound ninjas were listening, they could tell exactly where the Akatsuki were hiding by how loud Kakuzu was yelling.

"ALL THIS SHIT COSTS MONEY!" he screeched like a money-hungry vulture from hell.

Hinata and Tobi were covering each other's ears, but the rest of the Akatsuki had to suffer for manly reasons.

"I'm gonna start billing all your asses for all the shit you break, or waste, or blow up! Do you know how much I'll need to replace this breakfast that ended up all over the floor?"

"$3.50?" Hinata spoke up, but was promptly ignored.

"We are in severe debt. What will be do when Deidara blows up this hideout? We cant afford to buy another one! We cant even rent!"

"Ooh, Tobi has an idea!" the masked man called out while jumping up and down.

"What is your idea Tobi?" Pein asked, using his leadery voice.

"Tobi could sell Criminal Cookies!"

"Criminal Cookies? What the fuck are those?" asked Hidan who had magically appeared out of nowhere.

"They're like girl scout cookies, but Tobi is a criminal, so…CRIMINAL COOKIES! Tobi wishes he was a girl scout though. Tobi would look so cute in a green skirt, and he's bee a good b-"

That's as far as the poor guy got before Hidan silenced him with the now empty frying pan that once held yummy breakfast.

After a beat, Hinata piped up.

"I can always pimp you guys out." she said casually.

"What!" demanded an outraged Pein.

Totally ignoring him, Kakuzu considered.

"You do have a point. Many women would pay big bucks for a night with one of the Akatsuki. I couldn't, of course. I'd be the manager."

"Of course, of course." came Hinata's understanding reply.

"Like hell! I'm not your fucking hoe!" Hidan yelled.

SLAP!

"You are now." Hinata said with a smirk.

**Elsewhere in the hideout:**

"Uchiha senses. Tingling! Don't. Wanna. Be. A. Hoe!"

**Back in Kitchen:**

Everyone gaped. Hinata just slapped Hidan! No, she bitch-slapped him! To everyone's surprise, he smirked.

"Damn, I love a domineering woman."

Before anyone knew what was happening, he had Hinata in a tight lip-lock, with both arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist.

Hinata gasped in total surprise, allowing Hidan access to her mouth. Greedily he kissed her, hungry for the sweet honeyed taste of her. Finally, she broke away from him to see the huge smirk on his handsome face.

"Damn you taste good."

Slowly Sasori walked past the kitchen's entrance. "Stop molesting people, Hidan." he said calmly, but inside, he was seething.

Kisame, on the other hand, didn't hide his feelings so well.

"Get the hell away from her, you white haired freak! Samehada will rip you to shreds!" and he pulled out his sword and swung.

Blinded by rage, Kisame failed to take into account Hinata's current position.

Hidan laughed as his life's blood fell to the floor, but stilled when he felt Hinata stiffen at his side. Looking at her, he spied the fresh wound that ran along her pale skin.

"Look what you fuckin' did, you ugly-ass fish stick! Now she's fuckin' hurt!"

At this, all action ceased.

"Kisame's eyes got really big, realizing what he's done. Dropping the sword, he ran to Hinata's side.

She would not cry. The pain was intense, but she would not cry. All her life, she had been trained to hide her emotions, her feelings, and even now, when she felt like someone had ripped her open and poured battery acid in her wound, she would not cry out.

She found it ironic that the lessons she had learned from the very man she hated beyond life itself were the ones governing her actions now.

Dimly, Hinata heard the voices around her panic. Slowly, she descended into the world of her memory.

**Flashback:**

Little Hinata was confused. Everywhere, there were flowers, and all the people around had were tear-streaked faces and watery smiles to offer her. Still just a child, she was torn by the sadness in the air, so she ran off the find someone who would offer her some answers.

Thinking she'd found her father, she tapped on his leg to find that it was her beloved uncle Hizashi.

"Hello little flower. How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

She balled her fist.

"Uncle, I don't understand?" she explained. "Why is everyone so upset? They all say that they are sorry for my loss, but I haven't lost anything!…except my bear Monty, but, why would they be so sad over him? I'm so confused!"

"Hinata-Chan, they are not crying over your bear Monty." Hizashi said with a small smile at the girl's innocence. "They are crying over your mother."

"Mother? What's wrong with her? She's just sleeping, right?" Hinata asked in a concerned way.

"Yes, honey, she is just sleeping. But, your father is very upset about it. For him, she was like no other, and he will have to wait a long time to see her again."

"Why is that, Uncle?"

"Because, your mother has moved on. She is awake in another world, waiting for you and your sister and father."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"So, I will see her again, right Uncle? I mean, if she's somewhere else, I'll just have to get there too. Father can come with me, and then we will all be together again."

"One day, little flower. Some day far into the future, I know you will find her. But, your father is not so content to wait that long. He is very upset." Hizashi said soothingly. After all, he did not want his little niece to join his Sister-in-law quite so soon.

"If Father is so upset, then I should find him to make him laugh again!" Hinata said determinedly, and ran off before her Uncle could stop her.

Winding through the halls of the Hyuuga Main House, Hinata made her way to the place where her father always went when he had a bad day.

Slowly, she creaked the heavy office door open to find her father slumped in his old fashioned leather desk chair.

"Father?" she questioned. The man's head snapped up, revealing the handsome face of Hiashi Hyuuga, streaked with tears, eyes bloodshot with sorrow and sake.

"Why would you seek me out, you cruel spirit?" he asked with anger lacing his voice.

"Father, what do you mean? It's me, Hinata." she said, slightly afraid. Never before had she seen him quite like this.

"I know who you are! You're HER daughter. You look just like her! Coming back to haunt me with her features, you mock me with your weakness!" he bellowed at the small girl, who was not shivering before him.

"F-father, I d-don't understand! Why a-are you doing t-this?" she stammered at his reaction to her.

"Because I despise you, you worthless brat. You look just like her, but you are NOTHING like her! She was perfect, and you are just a horrible recreation. Get out of my sight!" he roared, sending the poor girl from the office. The final words that followed her were, " I wish it was YOU who had died."

Those final sentiments were the ones that broke the tie between a daughter and father. Young Hinata realized that she would never have her father back. The man who was her best friend and savior was gone forever, leaving nothing of himself behind.

**End Flashback:**

Even in her state of semi-consciousness, she could be surprised.

Something warm was coursing through her body.

The warmth seemed to surround the broken part of her, and then slowly branch out to her whole body, making her all fuzzy and lightheaded.

She cracked an eye open, and was amazed by what she saw.

She looked down to see Tobi's ungloved hands on her sternum, slowly pumping chakra into her wound, which was now barely a scratch. His lollipop mask lay beside him on the floor, and dark, messy locks spilled over his shoulders as he looked down at her with a beguiling smile on his face.

"Surprise, Hina-na."


	11. Tears

Good News, Everyone! A new chappi has arrived! *clears throat* Take it away,

Gaki-Chan!

**Little Retard**- K, My Danna does not own Naru-

**Hidan**- HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!

**Me**- What is what?

**Hidan**- Don't play fuckin' stupid with me! You fuckin replaced me!

**Me**- Yea, well, gardening tools aren't supposed to be used in that particular way, so I kicked you out of the disclaimer club.

**Hidan**- THE FUCK! You can't just-

**Me**- *Buzzer sound*

**Hidan**- What the hell was that?

**Me- **what?

**Hidan**- the buzzer. Are you trying to shut me-

**Me**- *Buzzer sound*

**Hidan**- Hey, stop tha-

**Me**- *Buzzer sound*

**Hidan**- ….

**Little Retard**- Um, guys? Can we just get on with the story?

**Me**- Oh, right! Um, Gaki-Chan, if you please.

**Little Retard**- Kay, My Danna doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki, or any of the totally kickass characters. She does, however, own goggles and the collector's edition hardcover first volume of DeathNote. That's right, feel the Awesome.

Right-O! The tenth chapter of Akatsuki no Hime!

_She looked down to see Tobi's ungloved hands on her sternum, slowly pumping chakra into her wound, which was now barely a scratch. His lollipop mask lay beside him on the floor, and dark, messy locks spilled over his shoulders as he looked down at her with a beguiling smile on his face._

_"Surprise, Hina-na."_

"Ne, Tobi-Chan," Hinata said in a sleepy voice.

He tipped his head to the side, making his dark eyes glitter with mischief. "What is it, Hina-na?"

She sighed. "I know I'm really going to regret asking this, but your name isn't really Tobi, is it?"

'Tobi' smirked slightly.

"No, it's not…officially. Unofficially, I'm Tobi, the loveable dork who is slowly falling for his Hina-na. End of discussion."

"That wasn't an answer to my question though." said Hinata.

The older man shrugged.

"Be more specific with your questions next time."

And with that, the dark eyed man replaced his lollipop mask and skipped away.

All present sweat dropped.

"What the hell was that, un?"

"I've got no idea."

Hinata grinned and got up, muttering, "Why is he so weird?"

Brushing a hand over her once again smooth skin, she looked around, but found the crowd to be lacking.

"Where's Kisa-chan?" she asked the nearest criminal with a frown.

Pein stepped forward to answer her with a nervous gesture.

"Uh, I think Kisame just needs to be alone for a bit. Needs to recover from almost killing you and all. *sigh* He's usually all about the blood and watching his sword shred someone. He's been weird for a while lately."

Hinata tried to nod, but was hit with a memory so powerful, she almost fell over again.

**Flashback**:

Little Hinata was confused. Everywhere, there were flowers, and all the people around had were tear-streaked faces and watery smiles to offer her. Still just a child, she was torn by the sadness in the air, so she ran off the find someone who would offer her some answers.

Thinking she'd found her father, she tapped on his leg to find that it was her beloved uncle Hizashi.

"Hello little flower. How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

She balled her fist.

"Uncle, I don't understand?" she explained. "Why is everyone so upset? They all say that they are sorry for my loss, but I haven't lost anything!…except my bear Monty, but, why would they be so sad over him? I'm so confused!"

"Hinata-Chan, they are not crying over your bear Monty." Hizashi said with a small smile at the girl's innocence. "They are crying over your mother."

"Mother? What's wrong with her? She's just sleeping, right?" Hinata asked in a concerned way.

"Yes, honey, she is just sleeping. But, your father is very upset about it. For him, she was like no other, and he will have to wait a long time to see her again."

"Why is that, Uncle?"

"Because, your mother has moved on. She is awake in another world, waiting for you and your sister and father."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"So, I will see her again, right Uncle? I mean, if she's somewhere else, I'll just have to get there too. Father can come with me, and then we will all be together again."

"One day, little flower. Some day far into the future, I know you will find her. But, your father is not so content to wait that long. He is very upset." Hizashi said soothingly. After all, he did not want his little niece to join his Sister-in-law quite so soon.

"If Father is so upset, then I should find him to make him laugh again!" Hinata said determinedly, and ran off before her Uncle could stop her.

Winding through the halls of the Hyuuga Main House, Hinata made her way to the place where her father always went when he had a bad day.

Slowly, she creaked the heavy office door open to find her father slumped in his

old fashioned leather desk chair.

"Father?" she questioned. The man's head snapped up, revealing the handsome face of Hiashi Hyuuga, streaked with tears, eyes bloodshot with sorrow and sake.

"Why would you seek me out, you cruel spirit?" he asked with anger lacing his voice.

"Father, what do you mean? It's me, Hinata." she said, slightly afraid. Never before had she seen him quite like this.

"I know who you are! You're HER daughter. You look just like her! Coming back to haunt me with her features, you mock me with your weakness!" he bellowed at the small girl, who was not shivering before him.

"F-father, I d-don't understand! Why a-are you doing t-this?" she stammered at his reaction to her.

"Because I despise you, you worthless brat. You look just like her, but you are NOTHING like her! She was perfect, and you are just a horrible recreation. Get out of my sight!" he roared, sending the poor girl from the office. The final words that followed her were, " I wish it was YOU who had died."

Those final sentiments were the ones that broke the tie between a daughter and father. Young Hinata realized that she would never have her father back. The man who was her best friend and savior was gone forever, leaving nothing of himself behind.

**End Flashback**:

She was small then, and careless. Her father was left to his own devices, alone to mourn the loss of the one person he loved, and who had loved him in return. His wife, Hinata's mother, and the binding that kept her father from being consumed by the monster called grief and loss, was gone, taking with her the only stability Hinata had ever known. That is, until coming here, to the Akatsuki.

Tears welled in Hinata's pale eyes, betraying the pain that the memory caused her, like bile rising in her throat. She would not, could not let Kisame become that way.

She pictured his face, his toothy grin and blue skin, and his eyes, full of kindness, even before they really began to know each other. She would not loose that. Not for a simple mistake.

Throwing away all rational thought, Hinata barreled through the little crowd of confused and worried Akatsuki, and headed to the room door with the little fish carved into it's aged wooded surface.

Around the corner, there was a grinning face peering at her hurried exit, hidden by a swirly lollipop mask.

Throwing the door nearly off it's hinges, she burst into the shark man's lair and tackled the large lump that she found sprawled on the bed.

The lump let out a surprised "Ooof", as she landed, and then a groan as it rolled onto it's side.

"Hoshigake Kisame, get off your blue butt and look at me!" Hinata commanded the oversized mound under the sheets.

The mound merely curled tighter into a ball.

Anger made tears spring anew in her pale eyes, and she barely acknowledged that this was the first day in years that she had cried actual tears.

Pulling the sheet from Kisame's face, Hinata looked him in the eyes, startling him.

"Hinata, you were crying." he stated, voicing even more self loathing with every word.

"Yea, I'm a big ol' crybaby, what can I say?" was her reply

Kisame scoffed. "Yea right. If you're a crybaby, then I'm a squirrel."

Hinata grinned and threw up her hands.

"All hail the squirrel-man!"

Kisame smiled a sad smile. "How can you even still look at me? I almost killed you, you were-were, bleeding on the floor. All your blood, on the floor, just because I couldn't control myself. And you come in here, cracking jokes? How can you do it?

Hinata cocked her head at him.

"The answer is simple, don't you see it?"

Kisame shook his blue head in confusion.

"You silly squirrel-shark, I can't get mad at you because I love you. Duh."


	12. Kisses and Raindrops

**Me**- ne, ne, Kisa-Nii, can u do the disclaimer for this chapter?

**Kisame**- Uh, sure, why not? ***looks around suspiciously***

**Me**- whatcha lookin' for?

**Kisame- **Hidan, who else?

**Me- *****sigh*** That idiot ruins everything…

***Hidan creeps out of bushes*** I do not!

**Me**- do too

**Hidan**- If anything, I make things better with my sexyness! ***strikes a good guy pose***

**Me**- ***double sigh*** Hidan, get out of here, or I'll hit you with a shovel.

**Hidan**- so what? I'm a masochist, baby! I like pa-

**WHACK!**

**Hidan**- OW! What the fuck was that for?

**Me**- for fun, what else?

**Hidan- **fine, I'll leave, but ***cue dramatic music*** I'LL BE BACK!

**Me**- whatever. Aniki, if you please…

**Kisame**- Kurohime1024 does not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything like that. The series belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, no one else.

**Me**- thank you, Kisame. You can go back to the tank now.

**Kisame**- awww.

"_-How can you do it?"_

_Hinata cocked her head at him._

"_The answer is simple, don't you see it?"_

_Kisame shook his blue head in confusion._

"_You silly squirrel-shark, I can't get mad at you because I love you. Duh."_

Kisame's face showed shock. How could this beautiful creature _love _him? It was such a foreign idea, that he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Hinata's face colored.

"Why are you laughing at me, Kisa-Chan?"

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing _with _you."

"Yea, that excuse would work, except for the fact that I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

"Oh…"

"Jeez, It's like you don't even know what to say! Anything would work, but you have to laugh at me, I don't know why I even said anything at all!"

Kisame froze.

"You're serious, aren't you, about loving me?"

"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS, YOU BAKA-SHARK!" She barked out angrily. Then in a softer voice, she said, "I'm serious about the butterflies I get in my stomach whenever you smile at me, and I'm serious about the way I feel so safe when I'm around you, and Damnit, I'm serious that something is totally out of wack with me, because whenever I'm with you, I feel so fucking…GIRLY!"

Kisame watched Hinata rant around his room, cursing and pulling at her hair.

Hinata was in full out rant mode now, and about a step away from chucking things across the room.

"Fuck! Why the hell do I have to feel this way? About a damn shark that laughs when you confess to him? I don't know, cuz I'm stupid? Yea, that's it, it has to be it! Shit!, I feel like I'm gunna throw up…No! Don't throw up, it shows weakness! Yea, well, so does telling someone you freaking LOVE them! What was I thinking, I should of just kept my damn mouth shut, he cant possibly feel the same way! What was I thinking? Great, now I'm talking and answering myself! Gods, what am I gunna do? He'll think I'm crazy for sure, oh wait, it doesn't matter what he thinks, he already laughed at me, I'm so fucking stu-"

Kisame cut off her rant with his lips crashing on to hers.

Hinata gasped in surprise, allowing the blue man access, of which he took full advantage.

Hinata's eyes closed at Kisame's touch. She leaned into him, wrapping her slim arms as much around his large frame as she could.

He held her close, but not roughly. He held her as if she were a piece of priceless glass that he would break into tiny slivers if he held her too tightly.

The two parted, and Kisame leaned into her slightly.

Nuzzling her ear, he whispered, "Hime, don't ever think that you are stupid. I simply didn't know what to say. It's not every day that a beautiful girl confesses to you, especially when you are a giant walking blue skinned shark like me. Please don't think I don't care about you. Just, please."

Hinata said nothing, but buried her head into Kisame's shoulder, savoring this warm feeling in her gut that just felt, right.

The pair held each other for what seemed like forever, until they were separated by a loud and slightly angry throat clearing from the doorway.

Itachi stood in the ruined doorway, face impassive as ever.

"Leader is looking for you two. He wishes to have some sort of important meeting, and everyone is to be present."

The way he said this made Hinata's skin prickle. Ever since she had met him, Itachi had never been so monotone, so inhuman. It kind of gave her the creeps.

Kisame nodded, and the three made their way to the large, dark, and extremely important looking meeting place of the Akatsuki.

**Inside:**

Pein sat at the head of the imposingly long black granite table, flanked by the rest of the Akatsuki. All looked up when the trio came in, and all but Pein and Tobi raised their eyebrows.

"Where where you two?" Pein asked, using his leadery voice again.

"Probably fuckin' in a closet somewhere." commented Hidan crassly.

Pein hummed in annoyance, but said nothing.

Itachi spoke up.

" I found them in Kisame's room, tightly holding one another, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It nearly made my stomach roil in protest." Itachi said in that flat, emotionless voice, betraying nothing of his burning rage inside.

"Wow Itachi, didn't see you for one to be a dick about it." commented Hinata with a glare.

Pein, sensing the building tension in the room, cleared his throat.

"Well, now that all of the _conversation _is done with, I think we should discuss the Akatsuki's future plans."

"Future plans?" questioned Hinata curiously.

"Yes, the Akatsuki's next goals and such." said Sasori with a wave of his hand.

Hinata eyed Pein curiously. "What is the Akatsuki's next goal?"

Pein stepped forward and leveled her with his Rinnengan gaze. Our next goal is to destroy the Leaf Village.

….

"WHAT!" Hinata shrieked, jumping from her seat between Kisame and Deidara. "Your gunna destroy my village? I was born there, I have a few things I care about there, why would you do that! What the hell man, just, what the hell?"

Pein scrunched up his usually handsome face in confusion.

"Wait, that's not right…Tobi! Where's my itinerary?"

Tobi appears with a large planner and pen, and hastily hands it to his leader.

After some page flipping and a few annoyed grunts, Pein stops.

"Ah-ha! Here is it." he then scribbles something out, and rewrites something on the side.

"Someone forgot to change our world domination plot after our treaty with Leaf. Hehe, sorry about that. Now…"

Pein stepped forward and leveled her with his Rinnengan gaze.

"Our next goal is to…"

A loud explosion shook the compound, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Goddamnit! We're goind to attack the sound village, ok? Frickin explosions…Deidara! I thought I told you, stop putting fucking bombs in the mailbox! But do you listen? Nooo, who would listen to me? I'm just the LEADER! I'm leader. Boss. Big man on Campus. The Big Cheese. The Man! I'm-"

Everyone else filed quietly out of the meeting room, leaving their delusional leader to his ranting.

Settling in the living room, the Akatsuki lounged on the big leather couches with nothing to do.

Hinata sighed. "I guess we'll just pick up the meeting later, then. Can anyone tell me _why _we are planning on attacking sound?

Itachi answered her, even though he was still pissed about her and Kisame's "moment".

"The sound village is becoming dangerous. We let it go because Orochimaru feared us and had no reason to attack us. Now, my brother is in charge, and he doesn't have the same fear to bind him. He wants to attack the leaf village for the clan's death, but he also wants to take us out whenever possible. He's acting irrationally, contradicting himself and attacking anyone who vexes him, friend or no. I think if we attack the sound village and take Sasuke alive, sound morale will go down, and they might settle. I think Sasuke's sick. I want to heal him. He doesn't have to be killed."

"That's bullshit, n you know it!" Hidan contradicted.

"That's right, un. The fucker blew off my arms!" Deidara said with a frown.

Tobi stepped forward then, looking much more mature in posture and mood. Even the bright orange zeal of his mask couldn't dampen the power and authority he exuded.

" I think it would be foolish to kill him. He is one of the last Uchiha, after all. Capture first, then we'll figure out what to do with him." His voice was deep and rich, and rang with knowledge that Hinata could only guess at.

Everyone was quiet then, absorbing this new development when there was a loud crash.

Hinata ran to the window to witness another fork of white lightning strike the rock face three miles away.

The Akatsuki weren't all that interested, but Hinata couldn't contain her excitement.

"Wow! Did you guys see that?" she said in awe.

Hidan flipped his hand dismissively.

"Yea, yea, we get freak storms like this all the time. No biggie."

"But lightning is so cool, though!" she gushed, childlike.

"Fuck, your annoying. If you like storms so damn much, go stand in it, why don't you." Hidan said smugly, thinking he finally shut her up. Instead, she agreed.

"OK! See ya later, Hidan-baka!" and she ran from the room.

**Later that day:**

"Hey, un, anybody seen Hina-Chan?" Deidara asked after a particularly jarring thunderclap.

"Hey yea, I haven't seen her in a while." added Kisame

"WTF dude! A girl finally tells you she loves you, and you don't know where the hell she is?" Itachi questioned sourly.

"Itachi, I think you should back the hell up for a sec. What we said to each other isn't any of your damn business, so just back off. If your not careful, people will start to think your jealous." Kisame shot back with a glare.

Just in time to stop the testosterone-fueled brawl, Kakuzu pops his head around the corner.

"Hidan sent her outside," he said in a bored tone.

"she's probably still out there."

Another crack of lightning erupts from somewhere outside, followed by what Zetsu suspiciously thought was his ex, a large pine tree close by the compound, crashing to the ground.

"She's outside, un?"

"In this weather?"

"I hope Hina-na is ok."

"I'm gunna kill Hidan."

As if he heard his name being called, Hidan came around the corner with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a fork in the other. Sensing the evil glares, he stopped

mid-bite, his fork suspended in the air.

"What?"

"If I hear even one sniffle from her when she gets back, I'll tie you up with your own bloody innards, and throw you into a pool of piranha." Kisame said menacingly

"Yea un, what he said, only I'd wear gloves, cuz that's just nasty. But when the piranha are done with you un, I'll BLOW YOU UP! BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"O-k, back up off the crazy man." Sasori said as he edged away from his partner.

"Too much?" Deidara questioned.

"Yea, a little."

"Whatever man, she's still out there!" Kisame reminded the group.

"Well shit, go look for her then, ya buncha pussies. What? You too afraid to get wet in the little storm?" Hidan taunted, when in his mind, he was really planning on having the whole place to himself while everyone else goes out "hunting".

"We'll go, un, but you better go too." Deidara said.

"Wha? Why the fuck do I hafta go?" Hidan whined.

Suddenly, Pein appeared.

"No one is going anywhere, I'm afraid. The weather is much to fierce, and if any of you try to disobey my order, I'll have you detained and punished. You all should know that I didn't choose Hinata to fill our ranks just because she's cute, or sexy, or a total babe, or whatever nonsense you all think of her. She's a skilled ninja, and she should be able to find shelter somewhere safe until the storm blows over. That is all." And then he disappeared like the ghost-ninja he is.

"Well fuck, what now?" Hidan said in an annoyed voice.

"Now." Kisame started.

"We wait." Itachi finished solemnly.

**With Hinata:**

The storm howled voraciously, stripping leaves and felling trees so big Hinata couldn't even put her arms around them, (which doesn't say much, since she's so small anyway, but whatever.)

The pale eyed girl stood in the midst of it all, practically feeding off the tempest's energy. How she longed to spread her arms and fly through the downpour on chakra enhanced leaps and bounds, to feel the sky's sweet tears slick on her skin, but she knew she couldn't. Even a fledgling sparrow knew when bested by the weather.

Hinata sighed then, as a sharp wind tangled her blue tresses around her face. After leaving the compound, she managed to find this little cave. A depression in the rock carved out by many years of elemental abuse.

'Just like me.' she mused.

After so many years of nothing but scorn, of being loved only by her brother and best friend, a new form was born, leaving the old Hinata to be crushed by the weight of time.

She moved to sit down on the cool stone when she heard a noise. Normally, the little sound would go ignored, but Hinata knew this sound. She knew it as well as she knew the blood hammering in her ears.

It was the sound of a blade being drawn.

Quick as a pit viper, she drew two kunai from her holster, and rolled to the darkest corner of the little cave.

Out of the rain appeared a figure dressed in a long black cloak. The hood was pulled up, but the figure held an air of confidence and light hostility that made Hinata tense up. This is no wayward stranger, this person has a purpose.

Slowly the figure looked up, and Hinata was caught in the Sharingan's red night.


	13. Rescue: Round 1

Me: Cha! Sorry for taking forever, I've just been really busy with…stuff.

Hidan: Yea? What kind of stuff?

Me: Umm….stuff. Ya know, *nervous laugh*

Hidan: *suspicious* Reeeaaallyyy.

Me: Yes. Now, on to the…

Hidan: Now, hold on. I want to hear about all the _exiting _things you've been up too.

Me: Hidan…Shut up.

Hidan: *smirks*

Me: …KISA-NII! HIDAN'S BOTHERING ME!

*Kisame jumps out of bushes with trusty frying pan*

*Kisame attacks Hidan.*

*Hidan dies*

Me: *Hugs Kisame*

Kisame: Now, Kurohime1024 does not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki, or pretty much anything, really. She is but a wandering player in this play called life.

Me: Well said, Kisa-nii! *pats head* ON TO THE STORY!

_Out of the rain appeared a figure dressed in a long black cloak. The hood was pulled up, but the figure held an air of confidence and light hostility that made Hinata tense up. This is no wayward stranger, this person has a purpose._

_Slowly the figure looked up, and Hinata was caught in the Sharingan's red night._

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOUR SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Sasori busted after 20 minutes of listening to Hidan hum the llama song over, and over…and over again.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama." Hidan sang tauntingly. Sasori groaned. Anymore of this, and he would explode.

Hidan's shit-eating grin grew wider at seeing Sasori's distress, and went on to sing the next line, not noticing the looming shadow behind him.

"I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake, but I did not see how, the orange slayed the" *WACK!*

…

"And then there were none." Kisame said as he held the frying pan loftily over the knocked out Hidan.

"If any of you bastards decide to sing about llamas," he said, brandishing the pan at the group, "your next, capiche?"

"You don't have to tell me twice, un. I hate that fucking song." Deidara said, looking up from his clay.

"Is it still pouring out there?" Itachi asked in a bored tone. In answer, Sasori cracked a window to let in the sound of a raging storm that could have been the product of a monsoon and a hurricane making noisy love next door.

"Damn." Itachi said with a sigh.

After a beat, the door burst open, and Hidan rushed in, swinging his Akatsuki cloak over his shoulder.

Kisame sighed.

"Why is it that you never stay down?" he asked as he slowly gripped the frying pan and made to get up.

Deidara looked at the spot where he could of sworn Hidan lay not 2 minutes ago, only to find one of the hideout's many trapdoors halfway open.

"The hell, un?"

"Come on, ya lazy bastards! Your all sittin' around like retards, let's go find that pale-eyed bitch!" The Jashinist crowed enthusiastically.

"Itachi's eyes blazed red. "Don't call her that, fuckin' albino. And we cant go anywhere anyway. What about Leader-Sama?"

"Fuck 'im!" was the holy man's only reply as he finally got his coat on, and ran to jump out the window into the gale.

*SMACK*

"Maybe you should use the door next time."

**With Hinata:**

Hinata hurt everywhere. She listened to her surroundings, detecting nothing but the slow drip of water from somewhere. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open, seeing a high ceiling through her eyelashes. She groaned, trying to roll to her side, when she heard footsteps.

Halfway sitting up, she heard the creak of a metal door opening and light footsteps slowly getting louder.

"Ah, I see your awake." said a pleased sounding voice.

Out of the shadows came a gray haired young man whose round glasses glinted in the eerie light.

"Kabuto!" Hinata said breathily.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuuga. I want to play a game."

**OMG, Saw reference! **

**I know, short chapter, but I'll try to make it up to you, k? **

**In the next chapter, find out what the hell happened to Hinata, and what will the Akatsuki do about it? Will Kabuto continue to be creepy? Will Hidan ever learn to use a door? All will be answered in the next installment of **_**Akatsuki no Hime**_**! **


	14. PS Itachi I hate you

Hooray, Next chappi!

Me: Itachi-chan, if you please.

Itachi: Don't call me that. Anyway, Kurohime1024 does not own Naruto, because she is not as cool as Kishimoto-sensei. Yea, Burn!

Me: *sniffles* so not cool, Ita-kun. *runs away*

Itachi: really? That's all it took?…sweet.

Me: *from somewhere far away* ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Ah, I see your awake." said a pleased sounding voice. _

_Out of the shadows came a gray haired young man whose round glasses glinted in the eerie light._

"_Kabuto!" Hinata said breathily._

"_Hello, Ms. Hyuuga. I want to play a game."_

"God-fucking-damnit! Whose fucking idea was it to go lookin' for the wench! I'll kill 'im!" complained Hidan as he was pelted by rain from all sides.

"It was your bright idea, you fucking idiot." snapped Sasori, who was also soaked through his thick Akatsuki cloak.

"Now ladies, this is no time to get your panties in a twist." smirked Kakuzu, who had decided to accompany the little troupe of rescuers.

"Oi, stitch-ass, shut the fuck up!" barked Hidan.

Deidara chuckled at the two.

The group of Akatsuki members were jumping from tree to tree on their way to the spot where they first saw the lightning strike, when suddenly, Kisame stiffened.

"What is it Kisame?" Itachi said with a sidelong glance at his partner.

"Did Tobi fall in a well?" sneered Hidan

Everyone ignored him as they waited for a response from the formidable shark man who, unnervingly, looked suddenly stricken.

"I smell blood. It's Hime." he said softly before he turned right and started careening after the skin-chilling scent.

"A game?" scoffed Hinata. "Who do you think you are, Jigsaw or something? Give me a break."

Kabuto frowned. "Yes, a game. And the first rule is that you can't make fun of me."

Hinata snorted in amusement.

"That's rule number one? This is crap, I'm going home."

Kabuto just sighed, as if he was pitying her delusional dreams of village life.

"You can't go home, remember? Leaf bartered you off for the Kyuubi's safety."

Hinata cocked her head. "I know that. I meant go home, back to the Akatsuki. You know, the criminal organization? Yea, that place where I get glomped by Tobi on a daily basis, and I have to hear Kaku-sempai gripe about wasted money. God, they are such dorks, but I feel more at home there than in Konoha."

Kabuto hummed in interest. "Aren't you afraid they might turn on you? There are many stories of Akatsuki sex slaves, you know."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and with some effort, stood up.

"Yea right. Like Kisa-kun would ever let anything like that happen to me."

"You seem to put quite a lot of faith in that particular organization. Why is that?" Kabuto questioned with a glitter in his eye.

"Why, Kabuto dear, I do believe you are trying to pump me for information!" Hinata said in mock horror. Then in her regular tone, she said, "Well, suck eggs, I ain't talkin'."

"Not even to my master Sasuke?" Kabuto asked, sure that Sasuke's name would provoke some sort of reaction out of this ex-Leaf ninja.

"Nope, not him either. I tend to make emo kids cry. Besides, you all suck, and I'm not going to tell you all about my loved ones just so you can kill them."

"What a pity." said a satiny voice from the shadows.

Arriving first at the little cave, Kisame was instantly drawn to a spot of ruby the size of an outstretched hand. Bending to examine it, he caught the tang of blood mixed with a sweet lavender scent. Upon searching, he found a scrap of purple cloth that looked suspiciously like Hinata's purple undershirt. On it, there was a note pinned. It read:

If you ever hope to see her again, meet me at

Summit Peak in a week's time. If you try to track her,

I will cut off her fingers, and then a part of her

Body for every attempt you make after.

-Sasuke

P.S. Itachi, I hate you.

Kisame cursed. Of all the people for her to meet, why did it have to be that little fucker?

The other Akatsuki approached behind him, and the blue man turned to meet them.

"She's gone. Sasuke took her."

Hinata turned to meet the mastermind behind her abduction.

Partially shrouded in shadow, the imposing form of the dark avenger stood watching her. Cool onyx eyes clashed with annoyed cream as the two appraised each other. After a beat of tension-filled silence, Hinata yawned.

"You're a really sucky host, you know that?" she said as she stretched, catlike.

Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow for her to continue.

"I mean, abduct me, fine, but at least explain why! I'm hungry. You can't keep me here without food, cuz, FYI, I'd die. And this hideout! Ew. Are we underground? The hell? I mean, yea, the Akatsuki hideout is partially underground, but it's got class. And what about…"

"Enough." Sasuke barked. "You're my captive. You don't get to ask questions. By your description, I didn't expect you to be so whiny."

"Yea, well, when you get jumped in a storm and wake up on a cold-ass floor with some creeper guy *looks at Kabuto* who thinks he's Jigsaw-the-awesome, well, that kinda burns my biscuit."

At the mention of food, her stomach growled.

Sasuke Hn'd.

"Take her to the kitchen, Kabuto. Get her something to eat, and then take her to my room. There should be clothes there."

Then, looking at Hinata, he said, "and take a shower. You reek of dirt and old water." and he walked away.

"STUPID UCHIHA!" rang after him, echoing on the high cave walls.

He smirked at the challenge.


	15. Hinata tells Sasuke to go to hell

Hello, my lovlies. It's the 14th chapter! Thank you all so much for fav-ing and reviewing, and just reading this story. Be sure to review some more, tell me what ou think!

I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or any of the sexy men in said criminal group. I also don't own Lady Gaga, or anything else that might happen to appear in this story. KTHXBI

Read on!

"_Yea, well, when you get jumped in a storm and wake up on a cold-ass floor with some creeper guy *looks at Kabuto* who thinks he's Jigsaw-the-awesome, well, that kinda burns my biscuit." _

_At the mention of food, her stomach growled._

_Sasuke Hn'd._

"_Take her to the kitchen, Kabuto. Get her something to eat, and then take her to my room. There should be clothes there."_

_Then, looking at Hinata, he said, "and take a shower. You reek of dirt and old water." and he walked away._

"_STUPID UCHIHA!" rang after him, echoing on the high cave walls._

_He smirked at the challenge._

In the kitchen, Hinata looked around despairingly.

"What is there to eat, cobweb soup?"

Kabuto shot her an annoyed glance, and went to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Of course, Hinata being Hinata, she was soon all over the kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets like Indiana Jones looking for treasure.

"What are you doing?" asked Kabuto, who was clearly fed up with her shenanigans.

"What's it to ya, jailer of mine?"

Kabuto's brow twitched in exasperation. Why did he have to watch her?

"Ne, Kabu-chan *he twitched at the name* why do you always have your hair in a ponytail?"

He sighed. "You are like a child. Obviously, I keep my hair up so it's out of my work. Stop asking me questions." "But why?"

"Because I don't want to hear your voice."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because you were born that way."

Out of nowhere, Hinata jumps on the table and colored strobe lights start flashing.

"Baby, I was born this way! *she starts to dance* Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether your broke, or evergreen. Your black, white-"

There was a throat clearing and the regular kitchen lights came on, revealing an annoyed Sasuke in the doorway, flanked by Team Taka.

One of Team Taka, a pale skinned youth with violet eyes and sharp teeth, grinned at the scene in front of him.

"WooHoo! Dance Par-Tay!" and he made to join Hinata on the table, but was held back by Sasuke's withering glare.

Sasuke scowled. "I thought my instructions were clear. Eat, shower, then change. Is that so difficult?"

"Is that so difficult?" Hinata mocked, rolling her eyes.

"You know Sasuke, I'm surprised you can still move." she remarked offhandedly.

His scowl deepened. "Oh, and why is that?"

She smirked. "Because of that giant stick you've got stuck up your ass. Shit, you can probably taste it!"

In an instant, Sasuke's hand connected with Hinata's left cheek with a resonating SMACK. Her head snapped to the side and a thin trickle of blood seeped between her lips onto her chin.

"You're my prisoner. Act like it." he hissed darkly.

Her face in shadow, he thought her properly cowed, and turned to leave.

"Is that it?"

Sasuke turned sharply to gaze at her with steely eyes.

"I got worse at home for dropping teacups on the floor. Your nothing."

Sasuke was startled to se Hinata's eyes flashing dangerously in the weak light.

"They will come for me. But while we wait, I'm going to make you wish you would of kidnapped someone else. On one scares me or pushes me around anymore. Not Father, not Hidan, and sure as hell not you, some pathetic coward who ran away from anyone who would of remotely cared about him. Go to Hell, trash." She spit blood at his feet, and stalked out, about and sandwiches following behind her.

Team Taka stared at where Sasuke was rooted to the floor, afraid to move or suffer his wrath.

Instead, he just stood there, marveling at the spot of crimson on his pale hand, and the thought of someone, a girl no less, fighting him and denying him like Hinata just had.

'What an interesting week this will be.' he thought. To think, the one person who ended up giving him the challenge he desired was the weakest willed girl in the whole village.

**Flashback:**

6 year old Sasuke was grumpy. He was grumpy because he was squished into his formal dress for this stupid party at the Hyuuga's house, and his mother had insisted that he attend, and that he damn well better be happy about it.

Sasuke looked over at the calm figure of his older brother Itachi. To any casual observer, he seemed completely at ease in his new environment. To Sasuke, however, he looked stuffy and cramped, and completely uncomfortable. 'Well,' Sasuke thought, 'at least I'm not the only one who's not happy to be here.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke spied a girl of about his age, and what appeared to be her father.

They were far enough away, and tucked into such a shadowed corner, that only if you where not interested at all in the surroundings like Sasuke was, would you even notice them.

It appeared that the girl was being admonished for something. Her father was glaring at her, and her shoulders were slumped like she was a beaten puppy waiting for the next blow.

No blow was issued, but the man stalked off, and the girl turned towards Sasuke, so he could clearly see the tears welled in her opalescent eyes.

The sight of her, in her little cream-colored dress, and her purple-blue hair cut short, crying in the middle of this elaborate party, simply broke Sasuke's little heart.

The little girl met his gaze then, and her eyes widened in fear. Swiftly, she swiped at her eyes, and she turned and ran down the hallway.

Sasuke didn't see the girl the whole night after that, and he was looking for her too.

It was only at the end of the part that he learned that it was her birthday , and her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

**End Flashback**


	16. Shut up, and sleep with me

**Hidan: ***busts into room angrily* Oi! WTF!

**Me: **Hidan, what is your problem now. I thought you died or something.

**Hidan: **Me? Hell no! Anyway, my problem? Reviews!

**Me: **I know, Hidan. There was only one review since uploading new chapters. It's nothing to get upset about.

**Hidan: **Like hell! I do disclaimers, goddamnit! That should be reason enough to read this damn story!

**Me: **Hidan, calm yourself, k? Here, have a Snickers.

**Hidan: **Why?

**Me: **Because your not yourself when your hungry.

**Hidan: ***munch munch*

**Me: **Better?

**Hidan: **Yea. Kurohime1024 does not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, Snickers, Nike, the patent for the Original Rubber Ducky, The word 'The', the color Yellow…

**Me: **Hidan! Half of that stuff isn't even in the story!

**Hidan: **hehehe

**Me: **Oh, whatever. Please enjoy the 15th chapter of Akatsuki no Hime!

_It was only at the end of the part that he learned that it was her birthday , and her name was Hinata Hyuuga._

_**End Flashback**_

After reviewing the note, all the Akatsuki headed back to the compound.

"So what? We just sit around?" Sasori balked.

"There's nothing else we can do, un." Deidara replied wearily.

"We can plan." Itachi said.

"My brother is not infallible." he said. "Somewhere along the way, he messed up. All we have to do is find it, and when we do," his voice became as cold as bloodied ice, "he will regret ever taking Hinata from me."

The other members glared.

"Us." he corrected.

"Shit, I say we stop pussy-footin' around, and bust in there to kick some ass!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you. You never think ANYTHING through!" Kakuzu growled at his partner.

"Who the fuck asked you, you fucking mizer! You don't even fucking like her, so what the fuck are you even doing here?"

" I don't have to explain myself to you, you religious shit-head!"

" Oh, you wanna talk shit! You mama is so…"

"ENOUGH!"

-silence-

"God, you morons fight like a couple of old women." admonished Kisame with a glare.

"Oi fishstix, who died and made you king shit?" Hidan said with a glare.

"No one, but arguing isn't getting us any closer to getting her back." was the blue man's reply.

"I agree, your wasting time." said Pein, who had appeared out of nowhere…again.

"Woa, where the fuck did you come from!" Hidan asked shiftly.

"Well, un, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

"Shut up Deidara." Pein said with a glare. The blonde stuck out his tongue and ducked behind Sasori evasively.

Clearing his throat, Pein continued seriously.

"You are all a bunch of idiots. You are idiots because you deliberately put a fellow member in danger *glares at Hidan*. You are idiots because you then disobeyed a direct order from your superior and went out to look for her anyway. You are idiots because you let a fellow member get captured by the enemy, and you are idiots because instead of doing anything useful, you are all standing around bickering, and NOT doing ANYTHING to bring back out lavender-eyed member, leaving her alone with the unstable and very arrogant Sasuke Uchiha. Am I missing anything?" Pein finished coldly.

"Uh, no?"

"Well, then. WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE!"

"Eeep."

The Akatsuki scatter to regroup in the library.

In the library of underground base.

"Che, who does he think he is?" Hinata fumed, gingerly poking her stinging cheek.

"Uh, the boss?" Kabuto replied with a smirk.

"You know what? Shut up. Your not helping me any."

"Who ever said I was trying to help you?"

"You're an ass-hat."

"Yea, well you're an impulsive idiot. Did you really think it was a good idea to mouth off to Sasuke? He did kill Lord Orochimaru, after all."

"Like I give two shits. He's just a boy. A spoiled rotten little boy who's ass is in need of a good kicking."

"And what, you're the girl for the job?"

"Heh, no. If anyone gets to kick Sir Emo-kid in the balls, it's Sakura Haruno."

"Eh? Whozzat?"

Hinata sighed at Kabuto's lack of information. You'd think he'd know who Sasuke's old teammates were.

"Just never mind."

Hinata, who at first had given the library but a cursory glance, now studied the worn tomes closer.

"Huh, I didn't actually expect a bunch of crazed psychopaths to be the book-wormy types."

Kabuto gave a light laugh, and, stepping away from the table of food, came to stand next to her.

"Ah, yes. This library is the finest collection of medical and biological literature in the world, eclipsed perhaps, by only Lady Tsunade's personal files." he said proudly.

"Hmm, got any Twilight?"

…

"WHAT!" Kabuto screeched, looking genuinely affronted. "You actually read that crap?"

Hinata couldn't hold back anymore, and she let forth a torrent of giggles that only got louder upon seeing Kabuto's face redden as he realized she was messing with him.

"Haha, your face looks like Sasori's hair!" she burst out. "It looks like a giant tomato!"

'Tomato?' Sasuke's ears perked at the word.

Standing from his comfy office chair, he gently eased open the door and crept into the hall. Once there, he could faintly hear the sound of feminine laughter emanating from the library.

It was such a strange sound, a woman's laughter in this dark place, that he stopped to listen.

Tiny bells rang in his ears, and the sound of actual mirth washed over his skin. It had been so long since he had heard that sound. Now all he heard was the curses of his male companions, and the screech of the annoying hellcat Karin.

The memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

**Flashback:**

13 year old Sasuke was grumpy. He was grumpy because his teammates were being annoying. Sakura was trying, and failing, to flirt with him, and Naruto was trying, and failing, to get her attention.

'God, wont they just shut up!' he thought angrily. They were interrupting his thoughts of revenge on his brother.

It wasn't even that, though. It was mostly Sakura's act that was bothering him. He was no fool. He knew how Sakura really was. And she sure as hell wasn't all mushy and sweet like she was whenever she talked to him, and in a way, he felt robbed.

She never acted normal around him, it was always the sickly sweet façade. He hated it! She was so much more charming and beautiful when she was just being herself, of course, he would never say that out loud.

Finally, she gave up, and turned to Naruto to see what he was so adamant about. The orange idiot held up Kakashi's prized little orange book.

"How did you manage to get that?" was Sasuke's reply, because, even he had to admire the idiot's cunning and skill that was needed to steal the most precious object from their sadist of a teacher.

"I took it when he was in the shower."

*sweat drop* ok, so not so much cunning or skill involved.

"You creep on other guys when their in the shower?" was Sasuke's reply.

"What? NO!"

Sasuke grinned slyly. "Then explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Oh, I think you do. I'm feeling kind of afraid now. I can no longer shower anywhere near you."

"Shut up Teme!"

There was a sound of muffled laughter from their third teammate, and both boys turned to see Sakura, who's face was a bright fire engine red, covering her mouth and trying not to explode.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, completely serious now.

"Fine." she squeaked out.

Sasuke was beginning to worry. Her face was as red as one of his beloved tomatoes. He crouched in front of her, and just like that, the torrent of laughter unleashed itself.

Sasuke looked on, totally confused, but pleased that she was actually acting like a human being in front of him.

"Sakura-chan, what's so funny?"

"Sorry." she gasped. "I just imagined -giggle- Sasuke crouching in the shower, afraid for his life -laugh- and Naruto was creepin' on him, and Kakashi was creepin' in the window lookin for his book, n Naruto, you were all -more giggles- shadowy and scary, and Sasuke was totally afraid!"

The two just stared at her, completely taken aback by her wild imagination.

Finally under control, she looked up at them. "What?"

**End Flashback:**

Shaking out of the flack back, Sasuke continued down the hall and peered in the open library door to find his constantly serious assistant Kabuto holding his antagonistic hostage Hinata in a headlock, while she pulled at his long hair, trying to free herself. Kabuto's glasses lay forgotten on the floor, and his long ash colored hair was a mess of tangles as the fought.

"Take it back, I hate tomatoes!"

"No way, it's too funny!"

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Kabuto froze, giving Hinata the chance to grab his arms and flip him over so she was straddling his waist.

"I win!" she cheered happily, raising her hands in victory. "Oh, hey Sasuke."

Instantly she sobered. Frowning, she stood, leaving a flushed and stammering Kabuto to apologize to his angst master.

Sasuke ignored him, preferring instead to watch Hinata huffily pick up a sandwich and sit in an alcalove that, had they been above ground, would of afforded an expansive view from the large bay window.

"Che, just shut up Kabuto. Your annoying." Sasuke interrupted his assistant's pleas.

"Yea Kabuto, shut up. You shouldn't have to grovel for that douche."

"Are you talking about me, little girl?" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Hell yea, I am. Your dick-facey-ness is getting on my nerves. We were having fun until you showed up."

Sasuke just gave her a look that said that "fun" was strictly forbidden in his kingdom.

Hinata stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke twitched.

Kabuto awkwardly cleared his throat, dispelling the mounting tension…somewhat.

"On the matter of where she is to sleep…" Kabuto began.

"My chambers." Sasuke said swiftly, making to leave.

"Your chambers!" Hinata balked.

"Yes, that is what I said. Should I have a medic clean out your ears?" Sasuke said mildly.

"B-but why!" Hinata demanded.

"Because, I don't trust anyone in this place, and your worth nothing dead…or worse."

On that ominous note, he fully turned and made his way back to his awaiting comfy office chair.


	17. Poptarts

Hey everyone! This is the 16th chapter of Akatsuki no Hime! I know uv all been super stoked about me continuing, and I just wanted to tell u…no need for the torches and pitchforks, cuz here it is!

**Me:** *Clears throat* Ahem, I don't…

***BANGCRASHBOOGABOOGABOOGA***

**Me:** What the hell?

*Hidan crawls into the room, followed by a shiny blood trail*

**Me:** Hidan, what the hell are you doing here? I'm trying to get through my disclaimer!

**Hidan**: Help…me…

**Me**: Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. You can't die, remember?

*Hidan dies…again*

**Hidan**: *As his ghost floats away* Kurohime1024 doess nott owwnn Naarruuttooo…

**Me**: Hey, yea. Thanks Hidan's ghost!

*Hidan's ghost sweatdrops*

To the story!

_"My chambers." Sasuke said swiftly, making to leave._

_"Your chambers!" Hinata balked._

_"Yes, that is what I said. Should I have a medic clean out your ears?" Sasuke said mildly._

_"B-but why!" Hinata demanded._

_"Because, I don't trust anyone in this place, and you're worth nothing dead…or worse."_

_On that ominous note, he fully turned and made his way back to his awaiting comfy office chair._

**Back at the library…**

"Pein's such a fucktard." Hidan noted as his fellow Akatsuki assembled in the compounds library.

"Oh yea, that's real good. Call leader-sama names when he's already pissed. God, you're so fucking stupid Hidan." Grouched Sasori.

"Shut the fuck up, firecrotch. I'm trying to think."

"Is that what that burning smell was?" asked Itachi with a smirk. Hidan just glared, but said nothing.

"Ok, let's think. Itachi's asswipe of a brother *inserts glare from Itachi* stole Hinata away. Why?"

"Because he's an asswipe?" offered Sasori, who then had to duck the book Itachi aimed at his head.

"True, but he's an asswipe with a purpose." Hidan countered.

"Hey, who made you the brains of this operation, un?" Deidara asked.

"My brains did, obviously." Hidan said smugly.

"Whatever. We know he wants to destroy Konoha." Sasori said in a way that he was not impressed with this unoriginal goal.

"Eh, that'll never happen. He loves that blonde kid too much. No Deidara, not you." Kisame appeased the stricken artist.

"Ok then, what? He wants to draw out Itachi then?"

"Well shit, if that's what he wants, fuckin' give him Itachi! The little twerp'll get his ass kicked!" Hidan joined in excitedly.

"True. Perhaps he's just become completely unhinged, and we're dealing with a madman." Sasori said softly.

Itachi nodded sadly.

"It's possible," the elder Uchiha said, "that my brother has cone completely insane."

"Are you completely insane!" Hinata asked as she chased after Sasuke's retreating form.

"Not really, but then, who can really say?" was Sasuke's calm reply.

"I can't sleep in your room!"

"Why not?" he asked as he turned slightly to look at her.

"B-Because." She sputtered. Sasuke simply chuckled, and wondered if he should be enjoying her embarrassment as much as he was.

"Relax." He said, sensing another tirade coming. "You're not sleeping in my bed. Hell, you're not even sleeping in the same room. My chambers function as a sort of apartment, with two rooms, and a private bath. So calm the fuck down. It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything. I like my women willing."

As her face reddened, and she contemplated the longest connection of sentences at once on the Uchiha's behalf, the pair reached the door to Sasuke's 'chambers'.

He was right in saying that it was more of an apartment than a hole in the wall room. There were two rooms, a random room for…something, and the most pristine bathroom Hinata had seen in a long while.

The bathroom had two sinks sunk into the white marble, a shower, and a deep pit of a bathtub that Hinata suspected she could easily swim in.

Thinking of swimming brought thoughts of a blue skinned sharkman to her mind, and she momentarily forgot the heavenly room she was just drooling over. Thinking of Kisame, she couldn't help but feel anger bubble to the surface. Anger towards Sasuke, and his band of annoying misfits for stealing her away from the Akatsuki, and the one place she's felt at home at in years. Tears pricked at her vision, but she stayed them with the thought of Kisame's smirking face. She would do him proud and be strong.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke had been watching her face, and was curious at her current train of thought.

Hinata spared him a glance as she sauntered to her room.

"I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to celebrate when the Akatsuki come to rescue me and kick your pretty boy ass." She finally said with a smirk.

Sasuke frowned and said nothing.

Later on, Hinata, tired of staring at the ceiling of her room, which was a plainly furnished room with functionally neutral white walls, thought of the waiting bathroom, with its tiled floor and giant bathtub.

She stealthily made her way to the sacred room, and quietly closed the door.

"Finally." She breathed as she filled the tub and stripped off her stiff clothing. As the tub filled, she showered, watching the dark stained water swirl around her toes and down the drain. Feeling clean, she stepped out of the shower stall, and lowered herself reverently into the tub.

Her mind fogged with the scent of the soaps she used to wash her hair and the soft lights from the vanity lulled her into a sort of trance, which was broken by an annoyed throat clearing.

"Seriously? You took over my bathroom?" Sasuke asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Seriously, don't you knock?" Hinata quipped back.

"Knock? I frickin live here?!"

"Yea well, according to you, SO DO I!"

He said nothing, but continued to stand there.

"What?" Hinata barked

"Either get out, or move over." Was his only reply.

…

"What?"

"You heard me. Either you come out of there, or I'm coming in."

"…"

"No."

Sasuke let some of his composure slip. "Get out now!"

A smirk settled on Hinata's pink lips. "Make me."

Sasuke smirked as well, and dropped his towel to the floor and stepped into the warm waters of the bath.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?!" Hinata asked frantically as she moved to put as much space between him and herself as she could.

"What? I deal with my annoying teammates on a daily basis, and then you show up and piss on my day. I think I deserve a good soak…in my bathroom…in my apartment."

"Great, more words." Hinata grumbled, wishing for the Uchiha's usual stoniness' to take over once again. She glared at him, and then, seeing no other option, as she was NOT getting out with him in the room, settled back into the warm, soothing water.

She succeeded in relaxing for about 2 seconds before Sasuke sighed.

"Seriously! What now!" She snapped at him.

He just looked at her, the surprise he felt at not only being able to sit naked, unmolested in the same bathtub with a girl coupled with the shock of being yelled at (again), not showing on his face.

**WARNING. LEMON SCENE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, CONTINUE TO THE NEXT BOLD A.N. **

"Oh, it's nothing." He said mischievously.

"Nothing, my ass. What's your problem?"

"Well, it's just; my soap is behind you, up on the shelf. I wouldn't want to intrude into your space, so, would you mind getting it for me?" He asked as innocently as he possibly could without breaking down into hysterics.

"What? Yea, fine. Hold on." She replied as she twisted her body and reached for the Axe bottle above her.

Now, Sasuke wasn't normally such a pervert, but, even he couldn't resist gaining a glimpse of Hinata's chest. Normally, he could go through a whole crowd of scantily clad fangirls, and not bat an eye, but, something about this pale, blue haired girl in front of him simply called to him. Perhaps it was her lavender-tinted eyes glaring back at him, or her biting comments, never even a tiny squeal of fangirlyness. Or, perhaps, like most guys, he was just interested in her boobs.

Admiring them now, peeking out at him from beneath the water, he couldn't help but appreciate them. Their roundness, their firmness, the little jiggle they did just for him as Hinata reached for the soap he really didn't care about.

Just as he thought he had enjoyed them enough, one pert, pale nipple rose above the steaming water's surface, and before he could stop it, his body reacted and he was on her, his one hand reaching to grasp Hinata's raised arm, pinning it to the wall, the other snaking between her legs to massage the sensitive area there. His lips encircled that one, teasing nipple, rolling it with his tongue, earning a surprised gasp from his captive.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing?" she asked between gasps.

He said nothing, but continued to suckle her, moving his one hand to slide slowly inside her. She stiffened, turning away from his hot mouth and hands made slick from the bath oils and her own juices.

"Sasuke, stop." She said in a breathy voice. He heard the hesitation in her voice, and continued his ministrations, ignoring the stiffening of her body against his own lusty organs.

Seconds before he entered her, he came back to find himself above her prone body, her face turned, her eyes closed in shame and acceptance at her fate.

Sasuke's wet hair hung limp at the sides of his face, He breathed deeply, taking in her natural lavender scent.

"Look what you are doing to me." He said, bending his neck to place a chaste kiss upon her forehead, and the next moment, he was gone, nothing remaining but his sweet scent and the towel on the floor.

**OK, LEMON DONE. ON WITH THE STORY!**

After hours of sifting through the huge library for some sort of clue, Kisame finally chucked the large book he was reading out the window.

"What the fuck, dude!" Sasori yelped in surprise.

"This is getting us nowhere." The blue man growled angrily.

"Actually," said a voice behind them, "I think I may have found something."

"AHHH! OROCHIMARU!" Sasori cried in terror, before he jumped behind the reading couch.

Itachi took off his goggles and looked down at his lab coat. He shrugged. "What?"

"Nevermind him. What have you found?" Kisame said eagerly.

"Well, my fishy friend. 37 hours straight of CSI have helped me, because I have found a clue."

"WHAT! YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING CSI THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

"What? No! Remember that CSI marathon we watched a few weeks ago? And that one episode with that lady who killed her husband because he fell in love with that Las Vegas hooker? (Wherever the hell Las Vegas is) And Hidan was all, "Damn, I'd tap that', and then the hooker ended up being a guy and he wouldn't talk to us for weeks?" Itachi sighed, "Yea, good times."

Kisame growled, trying to contain his composure. "And this is helpful because?"

Itachi's head snapped up. "Oh, right! Well, because of that, I might have found a clue as to where she is."

As the silent minutes ticked by, Kisame's face began to spasm. "Goddamnit, Itachi! Stop fucking around!"

Itachi glared peevishly. "Well, who peed in your oatmeal this morning?"

"You fucker, you know I hate oatmeal!"

"Ok, un, you two are being idiots. What did you find out, Uchiha, un?" Deidara said as he stepped from behind a bookcase.

"Ok, with the note, there was a piece of purple cloth.." the elder Uchiha started while glaring at Deidara for taking charge.

"Yea, so?" Sasori asked from behind the couch. "That was part of Hinata's hoodie."

"Yes. There was traces of dirt on it, as well as dirt at the mouth of the cave."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!" Kisame said angrily.

"Will you listen! Ok, the dirt didn't match any of the surrounding samples, leading me to believe that it was Sasuke's dirt, brought here from wherever the hell he's hiding out. After studying it,…" Kisame interrupted him then.

"Lemme guess. Just like in CSI, the dirt could have only come from one place, which isn't that far away, right? Mystery solved in one episode."

"…No. This dirt is actually pretty common."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING US ABOUT IT!" The sharkman bellowed.

Itachi visibly shrank. "I dunno, I thought it was interesting!" he defended.

"Ugh, Itachi, you're wasting time!" Sasori admonished the younger man.

Just then, Hidan walked in, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "You assholes still here?"

When the assembled group looked at him confusedly, he rolled his magenta eyes towards the ceiling, or perhaps to the realm of his almighty Jashin, silently wondering how these idiots became the most feared ninja in the world.

"I thought you would be able to tell that she's at the border, by that scummy-ass lake that Kakuzu always makes us cut through cuz *he imitates Kakuzu…badly* "It's so much shorter to go this way! It saves us money!" Bah, he's such a bastard. Anyway, there was some of that sticky as hell mossy shit that always gets caught on my cloak where we found the oh-so-threatening note. Damn. You assholes are stupid."

"You asswipe! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Sasori yelled at the pale haired man before him.

Hidan shrugged. "I thought about it, but then I got hungry, so I ate a Poptart. Then I took a nap."

Itachi twitched. "You ate my Poptart?"

"The _last _ Poptart, bitch." Hidan said with a smirk. "And it was soooo delicious." He said while rubbing his muscled stomach.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**A.N. so yea, that was the 16****th**** chapter. What Hidan-ghost didn't tell you was that I also don't own CSI, or Poptarts, or anything else I may have mentioned in this story thus far.**

**As an aside, I think this will be one of the last chapters to this story. I've "finished" it, as far as I know, but hey, if enough people review, I might write a sequel. The ending's not so bad, if a bit anti-climactic. But whatever. I'm sure my loyal readers will tell me what they think of the ending, in the next chapter of Akatsuki no Hime. **


	18. NoseCoffee and Escape

**A.N. Ahh, yes, the final chapter in the epic read Akatsuki no Hime. If you bothered to read my last Author's Note, then you know that this chapter is the last…**

*Hidan breaks down door* WHAT!

…**unless the readers tell me different. Reviews are appreciated, flames used to keep me warm at night, n all that jazz.**

Hidan: Bitch! You just totally ignored me!

Me: *sigh* Well, I tried to, anyway. What do you want now, Hidan?

Hidan: I wanna know why the hell your saying that this is the last chapter!

Me: Well, because it is. Obviously.

Hidan: Well, that sux ass.

Me: Your so nice to me, Hidan.

Hidan: *Huff* I don't like this. I didn't get to kill anybody, or maim anybody, or sacrifice anybody, or fuck anybody! What the hell kind of story is this!

Me: it's Hinata-centric, not Hidan-centric. It's not all about you.

Hidan: Well it should be!

Me: Well, it's not…it's all about me! *Pulls off mask* I was secretly Hinata the whole time!

Hidan: Oh yea? Well *Pulls off mask* I was secretly Itachi the whole time!

***GASP* **

*Tobi runs into the room*

Tobi: Well, I was secretly…

Hinata: Shut up Tobi. Nobody cares, you're probably just some minor, unimportant character anyway.

*Tobi runs away crying*

Itachi: Well then, if you're here, where the crap is Kurohime1024?

***On a beach somewhere in the middle of the ocean***

Me: Ahh, this weather is great! Perfect breeze, not a cloud in the sky. It couldn't get any better.

*Hidan runs towards me, shirtless and unable to talk because his mouth is sewn shut*

Me: Scratch that. It just did get better. *Thanks Kakuzu-sempaii*

*Back in the studio*

Itachi and Hinata are playing monopoly…Hinata's winning.

Hinata: You think one of us should do the disclaimer? I mean, the story must go on, right?

Itachi: *shrugs* Do whatever you want, I'm gonna go get some ice-cream. *leaves*

Hinata: *sighs* Kurohime1024 Does not own the Naruto series, the Akatsuki, poptarts, Monopoly, or anything else she used in this story. She's simply an idea thief, who steals things, and then runs away to make other people do her stupid disclaimer…That is all.

**On with the story…**

_"I thought you would be able to tell that she's at the border, by that scummy-ass lake that Kakuzu always makes us cut through cuz *he imitates Kakuzu…badly* "It's so much shorter to go this way! It saves us money!" Bah, he's such a bastard. Anyway, there was some of that sticky as hell mossy shit that always gets caught on my cloak where we found the oh-so-threatening note. Damn. You assholes are stupid."_

_"You asswipe! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Sasori yelled at the pale haired man before him._

_Hidan shrugged. "I thought about it, but then I got hungry, so I ate a Poptart. Then I took a nap."_

_Itachi twitched. "You ate my Poptart?"_

_"The __last __Poptart, bitch." Hidan said with a smirk. "And it was soooo delicious." He said while rubbing his muscled stomach._

_"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

**With Hinata:**

"Mmm, Poptarts…" Hinata drooled in her sleep. Suddenly, she was kicked off the small, yet still comfy bed that Sasuke had provided her with. Her still groggy body hid the hard packed floor with an audible 'Thump'.

"Wake up, you whoring little bitch!"

"Wha?" Was Hinata's intelligent reply as her sleep deprived brain struggled to understand what was happening.

"I said, wake the fuck up, you fucking whore!"

"Hidan?" Hinata said, hopeful that her trip to sound was just a really, really bad dream, and she was safely at home with the Akatsuki. Her hopes were dashed, however, when the voice screeched again.

"Who? No! My name's Karin, bitch, and I'm Sasuke's fiancé!"

Hinata blinked owlishly at the looming figure above her. The other girl had choppy red hair, glasses, and a shirt that was about 4 sized too small for her, making her *ahem* assets, bulge almost to the point of being ridiculous. Slowly, Hinata's addled brain processed the words, and she tried vainly to hold back the giggles that desperately wanted to erupt from her throat.

"What's your problem? Why are you laughing?"

But Hinata couldn't of formed a response even if she wanted to, as the was doubled over, completely out of breath, as she let out full, loud guffaws of laughter.

The red head stamped her foot. "It's not funny! Sasuke-kun is my fiancé, goddamnit!"

More laughter turned to choked gasps, as tears leaked down Hinata's face.

"Shut up, he really is!" Karin said, her voice turning almost desperate.

"Really is what?" growled a deep voice behind her.

Karin spun around in time to catch the full force of Sasuke's death glare. Her face blanched as she stammered out an excuse and squeezed around him to run out of the room.

**5 minutes earlier**

**Sasuke POV**

I was having the best dream ever.

I was in the bathroom again, and Hinata was coyly inviting me into the bath. A half empty glass of champagne was sitting on the rum of the tub, and her cheeks are ruddy with the alcohol and steam. Her pouty red lips part as she says my name again, beckoning me with a crooked finger. I take a step foreward.

"Wake up, you whoring little bitch!"

WTF? I hear Karin! I don't want that harpy in my dream, it was just getting good!

" My name's Karin, bitch, and I'm Sasuke's fiancé!"

Noooo! What kind of twisted nightmare is this!

I hear laughter, and its sweetness only serves to twist my dream away from me. The bathroom disappears, dropping me into a dingy wedding chapel that smells like sour sake and vomit.

I look over, and in a stained wedding dress stands Karin, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary, feathers and all.

The eerie laughter is still in the background.

"Its not funny! Sasuke-kun is my fiancé, goddamnit!"

Oh, hell no. I'm Sasuke-fuckin-Uchiha, and I'm out of here!"

I wake up gasping, to find that the nightmare, or at least part of it, was real. I follow the sound of laughter, ninja-creeping down the hall as I go. How sad is that, I have to creep like some neighborhood pervert around my own house! Now I'm just pissed.

"Shut up, he really is!"

"Really is what?" I say as scarily as I can, as I try to glare a hole right through her air filled head.

Her face goes white, and she says something that I don't listen to as she makes her escape down the hall and out of the apartment, running like her ass is on fire. Good. Maybe she'll stay the hell out of my house.

I look over at Hinata, who is sitting on the floor, looking up at me. Her hair is all messy, and she's wearing one of my shirts, which is too big for her, so it puddles around her small form. She's looking at me.

Why is she looking at me so intensely? I turn my face from her, but I can still feel her gaze, like a burn, on my skin.

"Were you sleeping?" she asks me after a time of awkward silence. Why am I still standing here?

"Yes." I answer shortly.

"Did we wake you up?" she sounds so innocent, sitting on the floor like that.

"Yes."

Her face scrunched up as if she was studying me, like an unknown creature in a jar.

"Your sleepy face is cute."

"….."

What? Did she say what I think she just said? Why would she say that?

She smirked. Ah, the devil herself.

"And your hair is all messy. You'd look like a little kid, if you weren't glaring at me right now."

I realized that I _had _been glaring at her, almost like an automatic response. So, I did the other thing I do when I don't know what else to do. Give orders and look badass.

"Hn, your annoying. Get dressed, I'm going down to breakfast, and I'm not leaving you here in my apartment alone."

She frowned, a slight dip of her pink lips, but it was enough. I turned away, and strode down the hall."

"I hope you have Poptarts!" her voice called, following me into my own room and invading my thoughts.

End Sasuke POV

**10 minutes later**

Hinata was sitting at the table in the main dining room, sharing a plate of warmed Poptarts with one of the most feared and sought after men in the world. If not for having lived with the Akatsuki, this might of seemed surreal. However, it was just maddening. Sasuke didn't talk at all, he just sat there, reading the newspaper and drinking black coffee.

"Sasuke, exactly how long have I been here?" she asked around a bite of blueberry pastry.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but seemed to mull over the days in his head.

'Like you don't know, you smarmy bastard.' Hinata thought with annoyance.

Finally, he deemed her worthy of a response.

"I'd say you've been her about 3 days, this being the fourth day. You were knocked out allot of the time." He said, with a smug look that said, 'Oh yea, I'm so much stronger than you, I knocked you out for almost 3 whole days. Booya!'

Of course, Hinata thought, Sasuke Uchiha would never utter the phrase 'Booya' in his entire life…Ever.

When she didn't reply immediately, Sasuke went back to his newspaper, seeming to give her no more notice.

**Inside Sasuke's mind:**

Gah! Why did I have to look all baddass and superior!? Damn, I'm such an idiot! Oh well, at least I got her these stupid Poptarts she wanted. She's got to be happy about that, right? Booya, I'm so awesome!

**Back to the normal world:**

"Morning Suigetsu-san!" Hinata chirped happily as the said sharp-toothed man entered the room.

"Eh? Oh, morning. Hand me one of those?" he replied, as he sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke, across from Hinata, who happily munched on Poptarts and swung her legs in a childlike manner.

Sasuke internally groaned at the growing awkwardness. Oh well, he thought, it could be worse.

"Sasuke-kun! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Karin called out as she steamrolled over Suigetsu to get to the poor Uchiha in question.

'Damn, I just had to think it, didn't I?' he murmured to himself as he none to gently peeled the red head off of his arm.

"Morning, Karin-san." Hinata said cheerily.

Sasuke shook his head belatedly and took a sip of his coffee, wondering why Hinata was purposely baiting Karin, and what she could possibly gain out of it.

"I suppose it's good to greet your fiancé at the start of the day." She continued offhandedly, taking another bite of her breakfast.

Sasuke coughed, choking back steaming liquid, and losing all pretended composure.

"Oh gods," he moaned as he doubled over holding his face, "hot coffee up my nose!"

Hinata was torn between feeling sorry for him, and laughing her ass off. She ended up doing neither as she thumped Sasuke on the back, trying to get him to breath and wondering how thumping him on the back was supposed to help with that.

After what felt like an eternity to Sasuke, but was really only a matter of minutes, Sasuke settled down, and glared lightning bolts at the blue haired girl who took her seat next to him.

She looked at him. "What?"

Sasuke ground his teeth, and was about to enter into a rant about how everything in the universe that goes wrong is somehow Hinata's fault, when standing beside him, Karin stiffened.

"Sasuke, they found us."

….

"Danm, Hidan was right. This mossy shit is so sticky!"

"Yea, un, I'm never gonna get this crap out of my hair."

"Can we all stop bithcing, for once!" Kisame growled.

"Geez fishface. Getting cranky without your hottie love-slave? Shit, why am I here again?" Hidan taunted the angry Samehada weilder.

Itachi glared at the man. Why _was _he here? Hidan didn't even like Hinata! Or did he?

"Suck it up, puss-face. Be a man." Commanded Kakuzu, who was extremely pissed at being separated from his money stash. What if Pein stole it! *GASP* What if Tobi ate it!

***Breaking away from Kakuzu'z inner drama***

Itachi activated his swirling Sharingan. "Do you all sense their chakra?"

"Yes, mixed with faint traced of Hinata. This is definitely where they've been keeping her." Sasori said with a trace of anger.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and a gaping hole opened to reveal part of the vast underground lair.

**A few moments earlier**

"Come back! Sasuke'll kill you for sure if you escape!" pleaded Suigetsu as he chased his moon-eyed captive down the dark hallway.

After Karin revealed that they had been found out, Hinata grabbed the coffee pot and smashed it into Sasuke's surprised face. A swift roundhouse to Karin's forehead took her out, and then Hinata ran.

Ran like she'd never run before, in her entire life. Run faster than she had when being chased by enemies, or from father when he was in one of his moods.

Before, she never had anything to run TO.

A smirking blue face entered Hianta's thoughts, pushing her to fun even faster.

Up ahead, there was a split, forking the hallway in two different directions.

Hinata blindly took the left, only to find that it was a dead end.

At the end of the tunnel loomed a flat wall of stone, mocking her futile attempts at freedom.

Tears of frustration formed in her eyes, only to dissipate as a thought struck her, much like the lightning in the storm nights before.

If pink haired Sakura Haruno could use chakra to destroy things, then why can't I? I was born to manipulate chakra! She thought wryly.

Never stopping or slowing, Hinata pulled at the feeling she got whenever she performed any sort of chakra based Hyuuga style attack.

With destructive swirling blue chakra at her palms, she hit the wall.

…..

"Woa, what the fuck was that?" Hidan questioned as the Akatsuki recovered from the gorund splitting shock.

"Art, un?" suggested Deidara, not really sure what to make of the random explosion.

Out of the fissure leapt a dark shape, moving too fast to be easily recognizable. The present Akatsuki tensed, ready for an attack that never came.

The speeding blob plowed through their ranks, knocking them down once again, and Itachi whirled around to witness…

Kisame wrapped in the embrace of an angel.

"Kisame!" Hinata cried, pulling the stunned man closer.

"Hime." He murmered, a deep rumbling of emotion in his throat.

Embracing, the pair looked to be in perfect bliss, their souls united as one.

"Don't tell me," sneered a cold voice, breaking the moment like glass.

"Now there will be a random sunset, and waves, and dolphins, right?"

Hinata looked up with the Akatsuki to find a wild-eyed Sasuke in front of them. His face was bloodied from the coffeepot, seeming to merge with the pitiless crimson of his Sharingan. Even his teammates, who flanked him on either side, cast sidelong glances at him and his delirium.

Sasuke's bloody gaze swept over his brother, coming to rest on Hinata's slight frame.

"Why couldn't you just stay!" he roared at her, foam flecking his words. "Why would you escape? I hadn't harmed you, I couldn't have! You're just perfect! Strong bloodline, a strong will, beautiful beyond compare, why would you leave me!" ***Not sure if he got distracted and started talking about himself here or not* **"You could have been happy!...We could have been happy." He continued, his voice growing quieter until he was barely whispering. The craziness seemed to leave him, if only for a minute.

Deidara leaned in towards Sasori shiftily.

"Hey un, any idea what the hell he's talking about?"

"Absolutely no clue."

"Brother." Itachi said, stepping foreword and earning his younger brother's wavering attention.

"What are you talking about? You kidnapped Hinata as a way to get to me, didn't you?

Sasuke looked on the verge of laughter, then slipped back to savagely angry.

"You?" he sneered. "What would I want with you? I needed HER to revive the clan. What better way to start than with a Hyuuga? I could create a stronger branch of the Sharingan, and no one could stop me!"

"Ok, but why Hinata? Why not a lower profile target?" Itachi asked, eager to keep his brother talking while he thought of a plan.

Deidara leaned towards Sasori again.

"Is this the part of the story where the evil villain lays out his evil plans, un?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sasori hissed, trying to listen to Sasuke as he continued talking. Then glanced back at his blonde partner and replied, "But yes, I think it is."

Hidan crept behind then, and offered a bag of popcorn. "Want some? I love this part of the story!"

"You think this is a move, you fucking morons!?" growled Kisame angrily, yet slowly reaching for the steaming buttery bag.

Hidan pouted. "Party pooper, no cake for you!" and stole the bag out of the blue man's reach.

***A.N. Yes to anyone who recognized the Joker's line from Batman.***

Sasori shushed them. "Shut up guys, he's still talking! We missed a bunch of his evil plans!"

"- and then, when we have our army of robot penguin clones, we will march on Metropolis and raze it to the ground! Mwahahahah!"

"Uh, Sasuke," Hinata said from her relaxed position on the ground. "If you did that, Superman would stop you."

"Ah, your right. What a good wife you'll be one day!" Sasuke crowed, earning a glare from Hinata that he promptly ignored.

"Fine then, we'll attack Gotham City-"

"Batman."

"Damn. New York City?"

"Seriously? The Avengers? Ring any bells?"

"Fine then!" Sasuke pouted, "I'll go live in the wilderness where no one can find me!"

"Yea? That's what the Hulk thought too. Be sure to say hi to him for me, will ya?"

"Ah! That's it!" Sasuke stands, flipping over a random Monopoly game board. "I'm going home!" He then turned around and, bursting into tears, ran away.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Itachi called after him, stopping him mid-step.

"If you wanted to make Uchiha babies with Hinata, then why did you leave us that cryptic note?"

Sasuke's face registered confusion. "What note? I didn't leave you a note."

"I object!" Hidan yelled, earning a smack from Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan." The stitched man said in a deep voice. "As for the note," he continued as he pulled out an evidence bag, "exhibit A."

If you ever hope to see her again, meet me at

Summit Peak in a week's time. If you try to track her,

I will cut off her fingers, and then a part of her

Body for every attempt you make after.

-Sasuke

P.S. Itachi, I hate you.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I didn't write that. Summit Peak? There aren't any mountains around here! Who wrote this?!"

No one said a word, but only one person looked away from Ssuke's angry glare.

"Suigetsu, what the hell!"

The pale haired ninja scuffed his toe against the ground, embarrassed. "Well, there's so little excitement around here, all we do is sit around and talk about how much we hate the Akatsuki, so I thought, why not make things interesting?" He shrugged.

"But this note is so lame!" Sasuke cried, shaking the note in Suigetsu's face. "Cut off her fingers? What are we, the Yakuza? How will she be a good wife and make me sandwiches if she doesn't have any fingers?"

"Ok, look." Said an annoyed Hinata as she stood. "I'm not going to be your wife."

Sasuke's face fell. "But I'm so handsome!"

"Yes, but your also a complete idiot." Was her sharp reply. Sasuke's face fell further.

Hinata continued as if Sasuke's face wasn't already on the floor.

"You never think things through *an arrow hits Sasuke in the side* you overestimate yourself *an arrow in the arm* you underestimated me *an arrow in the head* and honestly Sasuke? You're NOT that handsome."

"NOOOOO!" Sasuke's ghost flies away in disbelief.

"Well." Sasori said as he watched SasukeGhost fly into the blue sky. "Can we go home now? I'm missing my programs."

The group shuffled away towards home, leaving team Taka to deal with the unresponsive Sasuke.

Hinata laughed. "You know only old people call TV shows 'programs', right?"

Sasori's face flamed to match his hair, earning more laughter.

Hinata giggled as she unconsciously slid her hand into a much bigger, blue one. She grinned up at Kisame, who could do nothing but stare in wonder at this Beautiful girl who said she loved him and let him call her 'Hime'.

**END!**

**Like I said, this is the end, unless readers review and say something different. I like reviews, and honestly, I havnt been getting enough of them.**

**Thanks to all the people who faved and followed, and put up with all the randomness in this story.**

**If there are enough positive responses, I might do a sequel.**

**What I would actually DO with a sequel remains to be seen, but hey, that's what candy and ramen are for, right? Nothing gives me crazy ideas like a giant bowl of ramen and a King Size Pixie Stick.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Kurohime1024**


End file.
